Rokka getsu
by Sanae78
Summary: Sei mesi, è il tempo che manca alla partenza per il Brasile di Tsubasa ed il tempo che lui e Sanae possono passare ancora insieme ...
1. Un nuovo giorno

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 1_**

**_Un nuovo giorno_**

A Nankatsu il sole era sorto ancora una volta ed almeno in apparenza iniziava una mattina come tante altre, anche se per qualcuno, Tsubasa e Sanae, quello era un giorno speciale.

Entrambi non erano riusciti quasi a chiudere occhio, ripensando agli avvenimenti accaduti il giorno prima: avevano finalmente aperto i loro cuori l'uno all'altra e si erano messi insieme.

Tsubasa era sceso un po' prima del solito quella mattina, stupendo sua madre: "Sei già sveglio? Come stai?"

Sul volto del ragazzo erano ancora molto evidenti l'occhio nero e il labbro ferito, nonostante le premurose cure di sua madre.

Il rientro a casa quella sera era stato un pò imbarazzante per lui.

Aveva lezione di Portoghese e quand' era rientrato, si era ritrovato di fronte i suoi genitori ed il suo insegnante che parlavano del suo ritardo.

"Tsubasa! Ma che hai fatto?" i tre erano davvero sorpresi.

Sua madre gli si era avvicinata con apprensione: "Stai bene?"

Lui sorridendo gli aveva risposto: "Non sono mai stato meglio, mamma!"

Intanto suo padre e Carlos avevano iniziato a scanzonarlo: "Guarda Carlos, quel discolo di mio figlio, invece di venire a lezione di Portoghese se ne va in giro a fare a botte. Speriamo bene che abbia avuto una buona ragione per farlo … come ad esempio una ragazza."

"Ha ragione signor Ozora!"

"Smettetela di prenderlo in giro, per favore … Tsubasa spiegaci che ti è capitato! Ti sei battuto per una ragazza?"

Natsuko pronunciava quelle parole, consapevole che suo figlio avrebbe potuto battersi solo per una ragazza al mondo: " … Tsubasa, ti sei battuto per Sanae?"

"Si, mamma ed adesso noi due stiamo insieme!" questa notizia aveva stupito piacevolmente tutti i presenti.

Suo padre aveva poggiato una mano sulla spalla di Carlos: "Hai sentito Carlos? Mio figlio ha una ragazza! Credo che per stasera sia meglio far riposare il nostro giovane guerriero e lasciarlo alle cure di mia moglie."

"Lo penso anch' io! Ora è meglio che vada … a domani!" stava uscendo e si era voltato fissando il suo allievo con il pollice destro verso l' alto "Ben fatto Tsubasa!"

Arrossendo Tsubasa l' aveva salutato a sua volta.

Anche per Sanae il ritorno a casa era stato diverso dal solito.

"Atsushi, che fai alla finestra? Vieni a dami una mano che tra poco si cena … stasera tua sorella è in ritardo, altrimenti mi avrebbe già aiutata lei … ma si può sapere che stai guardando?"

"Sanae è arrivata adesso e non è sola!"

"Perché chi c'è con lei?"

"Tsubasa!"

"Smettila di spiarli e vieni qui ad aiutarmi, bisogna apparecchiare la tavola!"

"Uffa .. sul più bello! Ve bene, mamma!"

"Ciao a tutti, sono tornata!"

Sanae si era diretta in cucina, sprizzava felicità da tutti i pori e la cosa non era sfuggita a sua madre ed a suo fratello che moriva di curiosità.

"Ciao sorellina, come mai così tardi?" le ronzava intorno cercando di carpire la verità "Come mai c' era Tsubasa?"

"Basta, lascia stare tua sorella! Non sono affari tuoi!"

Nel frattempo Sanae era arrossita e il fratellino era ripartito all 'attacco: "Tu e Tsubasa vi siete fidanzati?"

"Ecco … veramente … si … stasera!" gli aveva risposto Sanae con imbarazzo.

"Ma è fantasticooo!" Atsushi le aveva afferrato le mani e l' aveva coinvolta in una specie di ballo tutto contento "Lo sapevo che prima o poi voi due vi sareste messi insieme … è magnifico sorellina!"

Anche la mamma di Sanae che, da sempre conosceva i sentimenti della figlia, era felice per lei.

"Datevi una calmata! Tra poco torna papà e vorrà mangiare!" li aveva richiamata all' ordine, ma mentre li sgridava sorrideva pure lei.

Quella mattina Sanae, si era alzata alla solita ora, aveva indossato la divisa scolastica e, dopo aver fatto colazione, era uscita, pronta ad iniziare quella nuova giornata.

In quel momento aveva udito un suono strano e all' orizzonte era apparso Tsubasa calciando il suo caro amico pallone: "Tsubasa!"

Lui le si era avvicinato: "Ciao … magari potremmo andare a scuola insieme, ti va?"

"Va bene Tsubasa, però non credo di riuscire a starti dietro, se calci il pallone … "

"Ma non pensavo di farlo … mi sono già attrezzato, guarda!" dalla sua borsa, aveva tirato fuori una retina e ci aveva messo dentro il pallone "Ora possiamo andare!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	2. La notizia

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 2_**

**_La notizia_**

Alla scuola media di Nankatsu la notizia si era diffusa a macchia d' olio e tutti ne parlavano già.

"Hai saputo cos' è successo ieri?"

"Cosa?"

"Kanda e Tsubasa Ozora si sono battuti al parco Hikarigaoka per conquistare il cuore di Nakazawa ed a quanto pare, il capitano della nostra squadra di calcio, ha avuto la meglio … "

"Dici davvero? Ma adesso che capiterà? Espelleranno Tsubasa dal club di calcio?"

"No, mi è stato detto che Tsubasa si era dimesso prima di recarsi all' incontro con Kanda e che Kanda poi in seguito abbia preso le dimissioni di Tsubasa salvandolo dai guai."

"Cosa? Quel boxeur avrebbe fatto una cosa del genere … !"

"Proprio così, non è incredibile!"

"Si dice in giro che, Kanda da tempo fosse innamorato della manager, ma lei avrebbe rifiutato la sua corte, essendo innamorata di Tsubasa, sebbene ancora non fossero chiari i sentimenti di Tsubasa per lei … "

Ishizaki e gli altri intanto si erano riuniti in cortile per aspettare Tsubasa e Sanae.

"Ne parlano già tutti Ishizaki!"

"Ti stupisci Yukari? Non dirmi che pensavi davvero che la notizia sarebbe passata inosservata."

"Certo che no, sono solo preoccupata per come reagiranno Tsubasa e Sanae."

"Vedrai che loro due se la caveranno bene e prima o poi gli altri la finiranno di spettegolare."

Nel frattempo era arrivato Kanda con una fasciatura sul braccio sinistro per sostenere la spalla infortunata e tutti si erano volti a fissarlo.

Lui sapeva benissimo che tutti già sapevano, ma la cosa non gli importava affatto e si era diretto verso Ishizaki e Yukari.

"Nishimoto come va? E tu, faccia di scimmia?" a quell' affermazione Ryo avrebbe dovuto sentirsi offeso, ma stavolta non gli importava "Sto bene, grazie! Ma vedo che tu non sei molto in forma …"

"Il tuo amico Tsubasa è tosto ed è riuscito a battermi … mi ha sconfitto con uno dei suoi strepitosi calci …"

"Che intendi per calcio?"

"Non lo sai Ishizaki? … voi calciatori non eseguite dei tiri per segnare i goal? … Tsubasa stava subendo una raffica di pugni micidiali e poi all' improvviso, eseguendo uno dei suoi formidabili tiri, è riuscito a farmi andare ko …"

Ora anche loro sapevano.

In un' altra zona del cortile le amiche di Kumi la stavano aspettando temendo di consolare l' amica per aver perso il suo amato.

Kumi era giunta poco dopo e dopo aver salutato i membri del club si era diretta verso le sue amiche che l' avevano circondata preoccupate.

"Kumi come stai?"

"Bene!"

"Non l' hai ancora saputo?"

"Saputo cosa?"

"Ieri sera Tsubasa si è dichiarato a Sanae Nakazawa e si sono messi assieme."

"Ne sei sicura?"

"Si, è la notizia del giorno!"

"Finalmente, era ora!"

"Ma Kumi … non eri innamorata di Tsubasa?"

"Si, lo ero, ma Tsubasa e Sanae si amano da sempre ed è giusto che stiano assieme … sono felice per loro."

Kumi aveva pianto tanto dopo essere stata respinta da Tsubasa, ma adesso si sentiva meglio, perché sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe amato ancora.

Alla fine erano apparsi anche Tsubasa e Sanae, camminavano l' uno al fianco dell' altra chiacchierando.

"Eccoliii!"

"Sono arrivatiii!"

"Guardateee!

Tutti li osservavano e la coppia con tranquillità si era avvicinata al gruppo di amici incurante degli sguardi curiosi.

"Buongiorno, ragazzi! Eccoci qua!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	3. Kumi e Sanae

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 3_**

**_Kumi e Sanae_**

Dopo il trambusto iniziale a scuola tutto aveva ripreso a seguire il suo corso abituale.

Kumi si era diretta al campo e si era messa a svolgere le sue mansioni di manager: aveva controllato gli spogliatoi, tirato fuori le ceste con i palloni, tracciato le linee del campo ed ora stava cercando di organizzarsi le altre mansioni della giornata, annotandole su un blocco.

Era stato faticoso, perché adesso c' era solo lei ad occuparsi della squadra, mentre Sanae e Yukari erano prese dalla preparazione per gli esami d'ammissioni alle superiori, eppure la fatica non le pesava per nulla.

All' inizio non le importava molto fare la manager ed era entrata in quel club con un obiettivo ben preciso, quello di conquistare l'amore di Tsubasa.

Aveva fatto l'impossibile per conquistare in capitano, a volte venendo meno ai suoi compiti, il cui cuore in realtà apparteneva già ad un'altra persona.

Tuttavia era riuscita a far tesoro di quell'esperienza che le aveva fatto capire quanto fosse bello lo sport del calcio e lo spirito di squadra.

Tsubasa era arrivato alla solita ora, accompagnato da Sanae.

Non poteva negare che, vederli così uniti un po' le facesse male, ma quella brutta sensazione prima o poi sarebbe svanita, doveva solo pazientare.

"Allora ci vediamo dopo Sanae! Adesso vado a prepararmi."

"Va bene Tsubasa!"

"Ciao, Sugimoto!"

"Ciao, Tsubasa!"

Il ragazzo l' aveva salutata ed era entrato a cambiarsi.

Kumi credeva che anche Sanae se ne sarebbe andata, ma invece l' aveva salutata a sua volta e le si era avvicinata.

"Ciao Sugimoto! Come stai?"

"Sto bene, Senpai!"

Kumi era un po' sorpresa e si sentiva un po' in imbarazzo, Sanae invece osservava con attenzione tutto ciò che la circondava.

"Brava! Stai facendo un buon lavoro qui, anche se sei da sola."

Kumi non poteva credere alle sue parole, la Senpai era contenta di lei e questo non poteva che farle piacere.

"Grazie Senpai Nakazawa! Tu e Nishimoto siete state delle buone insegnanti!"

"Ma dimmi, ti piace quello che fai? Come sono da gestire i ragazzi più giovani?"

"Sono come gli altri, anche se un pochino più imbranati, ma va bene lo stesso, perché se mi fanno arrabbiare, li raddrizzo subito … e poi anche Tsubasa e il mister mi aiutano."

"Si, lo so. Sono tutti molto contenti del tuo lavoro."

Tsubasa era già pronto, ma dalla finestra, aveva visto le due che stavano parlando ed aveva deciso di aspettare ad uscire per non disturbarle.

Si era seduto su una panchina e prendendo tra le mani il suo amico pallone aveva esclamato: "Le donne … "

Sapeva bene di cosa volesse parlare Sanae con Sugimoto, perché era stato lui stesso a rivelarle ciò che era successo.

" … so che hai pianto … " Sanae aveva trovato il coraggio per dirlo " è per questo che volevo sapere come stavi … anche tu ami Tsubasa e so che ti sei dichiarata a lui … non fraintendermi però, so anche che gli hai detto di dirmi che mi amava … "

C' era un po' d' imbarazzo, ma la rivalità velata che c' era stata tra loro era come svanita nel nulla adesso, infatti entrambe si stimavano e Kumi non considerava più Nakazawa come una rivale da battere, ma come un' amica più grande da cui prendere esempio.

Bastava guardare insieme Tsubasa e Sanae per rendersi conto di quanto fossero uniti e lei, a malincuore, aveva dovuto rendersene già da tempo.

Nakazawa era sempre stata gentile con lei, pur conoscendo i suoi sentimenti per Tsubasa ed era stato per merito suo che aveva capito di quanto fosse bello fare la manager.

"Te l' ha detto?"

"Si, ma non per crearti in imbarazzo, ma per farmi capire che a tuo modo anche tu ci avevi aiutati … soffri ancora molto?"

"Mentirei, se ti dicessi no, ma allo stesso modo sono felice per noi, perché so che Tsubasa non avrebbe mai potuto amarmi" aveva gli occhi lucidi.

"Oh, Sugimoto!"

"Ma non dovete preoccuparmi per me … prima o poi mi innamorerò di nuovo!"

"Si, accadrà … "

"Nakazawa posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Si, chiedi pure."

"Ormai è un po' che ci conosciamo, vero?"

"Si!"

"Ecco … mi piacerebbe che tu mi chiamassi Kumi e poterti chiamare Sanae, come fa Nishimoto, perché per me sei un' amica … "

"Va bene, Kumi!"

"Grazie, Sanae!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	4. Yukari e Sanae

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 4_**

**_Yukari e Sanae_**

Mancava poco all'intervallo e Sanae si era distratta un attimo e si era messa a fissare il cielo limpido attraverso la finestra vicino al suo banco.

Erano successe così tante cose in quei pochi giorni e lei si rendeva conto che il tempo non si poteva fermare e che a volte sembrava passare in maniera più veloce.

Tra sei mesi Tsubasa sarebbe partito per il Brasile per realizzare il suo sogno e forse anche il loro amore sarebbe andato perso.

Tra poco sarebbe uscita ed in corridoio si sarebbe incontrata con l'amica Yukari per chiacchierare e passeggiare insieme.

Non avevano potuto parlare molto in quei giorni ed aveva bisogno di confidarsi con lei, parlandole anche di Kumiko.

Erano amiche da così tanto tempo, dal giorno in cui Yukari era arrivata in quella scuola ed era entrata a far parte del club di calcio.

Erano tutti riuniti sul campo da calcio ed ad un tratto era arrivato il mister accompagnato da quella ragazza snella e con la coda da cavallo.

"Bene, ragazzi! Vedo che ci siamo tutti. Vi presento Yukari Nishimoto, che si è trasferita da poco a Nankatsu e che da oggi sarà una delle managers della nostra squadra insieme a Nakazawa … diamole in benvenuto."

"Mi chiamo Yukari Nishimoto e sono felice di conoscervi! Amo il calcio e farò di tutto per sostenere questa squadra!"

"Benvenuta!" le avevano risposto tutti in coro.

"Grazie a tutti!"

"Ora che abbiamo finito le presentazioni possiamo iniziare gli allenamenti. Voi ragazzi fate venti giri del campo di corsa, mentre tu, Nakazawa, mostra a Nishimoto i suoi compiti."

"Va bene mister!"

Sanae all'inizio non era contenta che ci fosse un'altra manager e sebbene con lei si dimostrasse molto gentile, Yukari aveva percepito fin da subito questo suo senso di disagio.

Era successo tutto quel giorno, stavano seguendo gli allenamenti e sistemando i palloni, quando Yukari aveva iniziato a parlarle.

"Devi sapere che mi è sempre piaciuto tantissimo il calcio, fin da quand' ero piccola. Questo sport non è come tutti gli altri ed ha qualcosa che mi affascina … tu che ne pensi?"

Sanae aveva atteso un attimo prima di risponderle, rendendosi conto che quella ragazza non era affatto una minaccia, ma solo un'appassionata sincera di calcio: " … è vero! E poi basta guardarli per capire quanto siano felice di rincorrere il loro amico pallone."

"Chi? Il loro amico pallone?"

"Per i ragazzi della nostra squadra il pallone è un amico. Questa cosa gliel' ha insegnata un famoso giocatore brasiliano professionista, Roberto Sedinho … "

"Ma è fantastico! E tu come fai a saperlo?"

"Conosco alcuni di loro fin dalle elementari ed ho assistito a tanti loro allenamenti."

"Davvero? Ma dimmi di più … "

"Roberto ha detto loro che dovevano considerare il pallone come il loro più grande amico e calciarlo il più possibile, anche al di fuori degli allenamenti per rafforzare questo legame di amicizia."

"E che facevano esattamente?"

"Lo prendevano sempre a calci, in strada, a casa, anche se all' inizio non è stata una cosa così facile."

"Perché?"

"Alcuni lo perdevano nei posti più disparati e spesso arrivavano a scuola in ritardo."

"Oh!"

"Ma per uno di loro il pallone era già un amico."

"E chi?"

"Tsubasa Ozora il nostro capitano, lui ha sempre vissuto in simbiosi con il pallone e quell' insegnamento lo aveva già appreso da solo."

Da come Sanae aveva pronunciato quelle parole, Yukari aveva subito intuito quanto Tsubasa fosse importante per lei.

"Devi conoscerlo proprio bene Tsubasa."

"Ecco … io … lo conosco un pochino ..."

"So che ha molte ammiratrici in giro, ma a me non interessa affatto. Non sono entrata in questo club per correre dietro a qualche ragazzo, ma per saperne di più di questo sport e farmi dei nuovi amici."

Yukari l' aveva detto per tranquillizzare Sanae e farle capire che non era una minaccia per lei e Sanae sembrava averlo compreso.

Per Yukari, Sanae, era una persona interessante e desiderava conoscerla meglio.

Aveva notato il rispetto che i ragazzi della squadra le portavano e di come riuscisse a farsi rispettare.

Lei da piccola era cresciuta insieme a quel teppistello di suo cugino Jito e sapeva benissimo quanto fosse difficile, anche per un ragazzo, guadagnarsi quel tipo di rispetto.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	5. In corridoio

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 5_**

**_In corridoio_**

Anche Yukari non vedeva l' ora di parlare con Sanae ed al suono dell' intervallo delle lezioni di preparazione agli esami di ammissione alla scuola superiore, aveva raggiunto la classe dell' amica.

Sanae stava finendo di sistemare il suo banco, quando aveva visto Yukari sporgersi dalla porta per richiamare la sua attenzione.

"Sanae, sono qui! Vieni?"

Aveva interrotto quello che stava facendo e si era diretta verso di lei: "Si, andiamo!"

Ryo, vedendole uscire tutte contente ed eccitate, aveva immaginato cos' avessero da dirsi con tanta urgenza e deciso che era il caso per lui di raggiungere il suo amico Tsubasa.

Anche perché aveva la testa talmente piena di nozioni che gli stava per scoppiare ed un po' di aria fresca gli avrebbe fatto di certo bene.

"Che ne dici, ci mettiamo qui?"

"Ok, Yukari!"

In corridoio c' era una grande finestra aperta che si affacciava proprio sul campo di calcio, gli spogliatoi restavano esattamente di fronte a loro e da lì potevano osservare ciò che accadeva.

Anche i ragazzi del club di calcio erano in pausa e Tsubasa si stava asciugando il sudore con un asciugamano.

"Sanae, guarda!"

Quatto, quatto dietro a Tsubasa era apparso Ryo ed i due avevano iniziato a parlare.

"Sanae, ma che ci fa Ryo lì?"

"Non so, magari anche lui avrà bisogno di fare due chiacchiere con il suo migliore amico."

" … capisco … forse, è meglio se ci facciamo gli affari nostri ed inoltre non ci rimane molto tempo … " Yukari si era voltata verso l 'amica "Dimmi di te, sei felice?"

"Si, lo sono Yukari … è stato qualcosa di travolgente e di bellissimo … gli occhi di Tsubasa avevano una luce speciale, piena di amore per me."

"Voleva difenderti da Kanda."

"Ma io non mi sarei mai messa con Kanda, perché amo solo Tsubasa."

"Ma non Capisci? Tsubasa in questo modo ha voluto vincere la sua timidezza e dimostrarti, quanto tu sia importante per lui."

"E' stato bello rendersene conto ed allo stesso tempo tremendo vederlo picchiato da Kanda a causa mia, senza poterlo aiutare."

Yukari si era voltata un attimo appoggiandosi al davanzale: "Sei, una ragazza fortunata Sanae. Hai un ragazzo stupendo che ti ama e non è il solo. Quel duro di Kanda si è innamorato di te ed anche Manabu lo è, sebbene non te lo confesserà mai." Sanae si era voltata anche lei " … un po' t' invidio … dev' essere bellissimo essere amate così!"

"Yukari … "

"E' vero ti ho sempre detto che dei ragazzi non m' importa un granché, ma in fondo al mio cuore anch' io spero un giorno d' incontrarne uno da amare e che mi ami a sua volta …"

"Accadrà, senza che tu te ne renda conto, proprio come è successo a me."

"Lo pensi davvero?"

Sanae si era voltata appoggiandosi accanto all' amica: "Nemmeno io sapevo bene cosa fosse l' amore, eppure a soli undici anni ho incontrato Tsubasa e questo sentimento così particolare ha iniziato ad insidiarsi nel mio cuore … all' inizio nemmeno io capivo cosa fosse ,ma è cresciuto e si è rafforzato sempre più … e di certo non potevo immaginare che per lui fosse lo stesso …"

"Sanae … "

"So, che in tanti vi eravate resi conto del legame che ci univa, ma per noi non era così facile affrontare l' argomento per una serie di ragioni che tu ben sai … "

"Volevamo tutti vedervi felici ed insieme ed è per questo che abbiamo sempre fatto l' impossibile per aiutarvi a parlare."

"Sia io che Tusbasa vogliamo vivere al meglio questi pochi mesi che ci rimangono prima che parta … "

"Già, Tusbasa e il Brasile, ma non vorresti chiedergli di restare? In fondo potrebbe diventare un calciatore professionista anche qui in Giappone."

"No, non potrei mai fare una cosa del genere … non sarebbe giusto … l' ho capito la sera in cui Tsubasa mi ha detto di amarmi … "

Il corridoio si stava già svuotando e molti studenti stavano già facendo ritorno alle loro aule.

"Quella sera?"

"Si! Credo che se fosse possibile Tsubasa mi chiederebbe di andare con lui in Brasile, ma sappiamo benissimo entrambi che è impossibile. Io devo terminare i miei studi e lui deve provare a realizzare il suo sogno." aveva gli occhi lucidi e Yukari era venuto spontaneo abbracciarla.

"Non sarà facile stare lontani, ma chissà magari la distanza riuscirà a rafforzare il nostro amore."

Dopo aver detto quelle parole, Sanae aveva alzato le braccia per stringere Yukari e si era appoggiata a lei chiudendo gli occhi.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	6. Ryo, un amico per sempre

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 6_**

**_Ryo, un amico per sempre_**

"E tu che ci fai qui?" Tsubasa si era ritrovato Ryo dietro alle spalle all' improvviso

"C' è l' intervallo ed ho deciso di venire a farti un salutino … comunque vedo che siete in pausa anche voi."

"Si, ma tra una decina di minuti riprendiamo gli allenamenti." il capitano si era voltato verso l' amico.

Ryo si guardava intorno incuriosito. In mezzo al campo c' erano le matricole che si erano sedute per terra visibilmente affaticate, mentre Kumi distribuiva loro degli asciugamani e il mister gli illustrava come avrebbero proseguito l' allenamento.

"Tsubasa, tu non sai quanto vorrei esserci io al posto di quei ragazzi!"

"Ryo … "

"Mi mancano gli allenamenti con la squadra, ma se voglio andare alla stessa scuola superiore degli altri devo seguire assolutamente queste lezioni … accidenti Tsubasa, mi sta per scoppiare la testa … non so nemmeno, se mi ammetteranno … "

Tsubasa gli aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla sinistra: "Non dire così Ryo! Tu sei un ragazzo dotato di una grande forza di volontà e sono sicuro che ce la farai, proprio come quella volta che dovevi passare la selezione per entrare nella squadra della Nankatsu, ricordi?"

"E come potrei dimenticarlo! Vi siete dati tutti un gran da fare, sottoponendomi a degli allenamenti durissimi … ricordo anche che avevo un mister molto severo …"

"Molto severo?"

"Si! Non mi lasciavi nemmeno il tempo di respirare qualche secondo …quindi vacci piano con questi pivellini!"

"Può darsi, però poi alla fine sei stato ammesso in squadra e nel corso degli anni ti sei guadagnato un posto da titolare."

"Anche grazie al tuo aiuto Tsubasa … non sarà più la stessa cosa scendere in campo senza di te."

"Ryo …"

"So che non sarà facile, ma farò di tutto per conquistarmi un posto da titolare nella squadra di calcio anche alle scuole superiori. Mi piace troppo questo sport e finché potrò voglio praticarlo."

"Ci riuscirai, ne sono sicuro!"

"Mi hai stupito Tsubasa, non avrei mai pensato che avresti affrontato Kanda per difendere Sanae, o meglio, sapevo benissimo che avresti potuto farlo, ma credevo che non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di arrivare a questo punto. L' altra sera vi abbiamo lasciati soli e pensavo che fosse finalmente la volta buona per voi …"

"Diciamo che ci è mancato poco che le rivelassi il mio amore, ma proprio quando stavo per pronunciare quelle parole siamo stati interrotti …"

"Come interrotti?"

"Si, perché è arrivato Carlos."

"Uffa, ma che sfortuna!"

"Eh già, chissà forse era destino che io e Kanda ci battessimo per lei … Sanae mi ha raccontato quello che è accaduto con Kanda e ti ringrazio per averla difesa."

"Figurati! Farei questo ed altro per aiutare due miei cari amici."

"Grazie ancora Ryo! Tu sei il mio migliore amico e lo sarai per sempre!"

"Lo stesso vale per me Tsubasa!"

"Ma dimmi un po' il tuo naso come sta?"

"Sta benone, è molto resistente ed è la mia arma segreta. I miei colpi di naso ormai sono più che leggendari."

"Solo tu potevi lasciare il segno in questo modo!"

"E' vero. Tu piuttosto, come stai? Hai un occhio ed un labbro che sono ancora curati piuttosto male."

"In un paio di giorni saranno come nuovi e poi questi non sono niente, rispetto agli altri infortuni che mi sono successi in passato."

"Tu e quella peste di Anego … so che non bisogna chiamarla così, perché altrimenti si arrabbia, però so per certo che il vostro amore è nato ai tempi delle elementari … stavo dicendo che siete molto fortunati … chissà se un giorno una cosa simile potrà accadere anche ad un tipo come me … non sono bello, per nulla intelligente, anche se c'è da ammettere che almeno le ragazze riesco a farle ridere …"

"Non dire così! Certo che succederà Ryo, quando meno te l' aspetti … magari anche nel tuo cuore c'è già qualcuno, ma tu ancora non te ne rendi conto … a me è accaduto così …"

"Ishizakiii! Muovitiii! E già squillata la campanella!" era la voce di Yukari.

Un urlo aveva richiamato la loro attenzione e fissando le finestre di fronte, avevano Yukari che si sbracciava da una finestra con accanto Yukari.

"Davvero! Accidenti, non mi ero accorto che fosse così tardi!" era tutto agitato "Devo scappare amicooo! Ci vediamo più tardiii!" stava pronunciando quelle parole, mentre si dirigeva di corsa all' ingresso.

"Ma guarda te quello sbadato … così rischia di prendersi una bella sgridata. Menomale che l' ha capito e si è dato una mossa." Yukari stava seguendo Ishizaki con lo sguardo e questo le aveva strappato un sorriso.

Tsubasa intanto l' aveva salutata con il cenno della mano e lei aveva ricambiato il gesto.

Mentre agitavano le loro mani i loro occhi si erano parlati, dandosi appuntamento all' uscita di scuola.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	7. Al club del pugilato

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 7_**

**_Al club di pugilato_**

Anche quel giorno al club di pugilato si stava svolgendo la solita seduta di allenamenti. La notizia della sconfitta di Kanda era giunta anche lì e tutti erano curiosi di sapere, se quello sbruffone, apparentemente così dotato di talento per la box, si sarebbe presentato.

"Pensi che Kanda verrà?"

"Non lo so, in fondo ieri è stato sconfitto e da un calciatore come Tsubasa."

"Ma com' è possibile? Kanda ha dei destri micidiali e qui ce ne siamo accorti tutti."

"Non so che dirti, perché non è che si sappia molto."

Il capitano della squadra che tanta fiducia riponeva in Kanda, temeva che quanto accaduto lo allontanasse dalla box, portandolo ad essere svogliato come lo era un tempo.

Poi la porta si era aperta e Kanda era apparso, mentre tutti intorno a lui bisbigliavano ancora.

"Hai visto! Ha avuto il coraggio di presentarsi qui!"

Kanda si era diretto verso il capitano per parlare con lui: "Capitano, sono venuto a dirti che per un po' non potrò allenarmi, ma che, non appena sarò guarito, riprenderò ad allenarmi con più impegno di prima, perché voglio diventare un pugile professionista."

"Va bene Kanda!"

Un membro della squadra, da sempre invidioso di Kanda, si era avvicinato ai due per dire la sua: "Capitano, devi cacciarlo dalla squadra! Si è fatto battere da uno che gioca a calcio e non ha nessun diritto di stare qui con noi!"

E gli altri ragazzi si erano subito messi a brontolare a voce alta a loro volta.

"Si, che ce ne facciamo di uno così!"

"Il pugilato non è mica uno sport per signorine!"

"Mandalo viaaa!"

"Non lo vogliamo quiii!"

"E' un codardooo!"

"Basta, ragazziiii! Ora calmateviiii! il capitano aveva dovuto riprendere in mano la situazione che rischiava di prendere una brutta piega.

Kanda si sentiva ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Ma come osavano trattarlo in questo modo, in fondo che ne sapevano loro di com' era andata.

Sia lui che Tsubasa erano stati molto coraggiosi, ma alla fine il legame che univa Tsubasa a Sanae si era dimostrato più forte di tutto e lui, a malincuore, aveva dovuto rendersene conto.

Sapeva che l' avrebbero preso in giro per l' accaduto, ma di certo non si aspettava che quelle mezze calzette senza cervello si agitassero così.

Continuavano a stuzzicarlo, sapendo che prima o poi lui avrebbe potuto perdere la pazienza e commettere qualche cavolata.

"Che fai Kanda? Non hai nemmeno il coraggio di rispondere!"

"Che c'è? Te la stai facendo sotto?"

No, non poteva permettere che continuassero a comportarsi così.

Si era avvicinato al ragazzo, da cui tutto era partito, ed aveva iniziato a girargli intorno con il braccio buono in movimento.

"Che c'è vuoi boxare con me?" il tipo si sta innervosendo e pur avendo due mani a sua disposizione iniziava a sudare.

"Va bene se è questo che vuoiiii!" aveva scagliato un forte destro contro Kanda che l' aveva prontamente evitato sferrandogliene uno, micidiale a sua volta, che aveva messo il suo avversario ko.

"Ohhhh!"

"Spero che ora abbiate capito con chi avete a che fare!"

Lo guardavano intimoriti e con rispetto e lui sentiva di avere dimostrato a tutti quegli idioti di che pasta era fatto.

"Voglio che sia chiaro a tutti. Io e Tsubasa ci siamo scontrati con i mezzi che ritenevamo più opportuni: io, i pugni e lui i calci."

"I calci?" gli altri sembravano faticare a comprendere.

"Tsubasa è stato un avversario leale che non mi ha sferrato nemmeno un pugno, riuscendomi ad atterrare con uno dei suoi calci bene assestati e per questa ragione voi dovete rispettarlo, proprio come lo rispetto io."

"Abbiamo capito Kanda!"

"Bene, se non avete altre obiezioni da fare, io me ne andrei … saluti a tutti!"

Se n' era andato, com' era arrivato ed adesso in cuor suo si sentiva più sollevato per aver difeso il proprio onore e quello di un' altra persona.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	8. Viene la sera

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 8_**

**_Viene la sera_**

Era sera e le lezioni erano terminate da un po'. Ishizaki e gli altri si erano incontrati con Tusbasa all' uscita e poi Tsubasa aveva continuato da solo con Sanae.

I due chiacchieravano spensieratamente raccontandosi gli avvenimenti del giorno.

"Allora com'è stata la tua giornata, Sanae?"

"Buona! E la tua Tsubasa?"

"Non mi posso lamentare. Ma tu piuttosto dimmi com'è andata con Sugimoto?"

"Ci siamo chiarite ed ora siamo amiche, in realtà penso che lo fossimo anche prima, però adesso lei mi chiama Sanae e io la chiamo Kumi."

"Vi ho viste parlare e non ho voluto disturbarvi."

"Capisco."

"Mi sembrava indelicato apparire ed interrompervi."

"Temevi che avremmo litigato?"

"No! Sapevo benissimo che eravate entrambe ben disposte, ma quando ci siete di mezzo voi donne non si sa mai."

"Ma, Tusbasa … "

"E con Yukari com'è andata?"

"Bene, ci siamo fatte una bella chiacchierata da amiche, come tu e Ishizaki o sbaglio?"

"No, non sbagli affatto."

"A proposito ma che ci faceva lì?"

"Aveva bisogno di rilassarsi un pochino Sanae. Cerca di capirlo."

"E' molto stressato e spaventato per l' esame di ammissione, vero?"

"Si e gli servivano le parole di un amico per tirarsi un po' su."

"Povero Ishizaki! Per carità a scuola non è un genio, ma di sicuro sarà ammesso anche lui insieme a tutti noi."

"Si, certo! E poi come fareste senza di lui, ci hai mai pensato?"

"Ci mancherebbe troppo!"

"Il poverino si è pure preso una bella urlata di rimprovero da Yukari, ma ci pensi … ma perché lei fa sempre così?"

"Non lo so Tsubasa e me lo sono chiesta anch' io."

"Lo rimprovera sempre e non nello stesso modo in cui rimprovera gli altri."

"A volte Ryo può innervosire, ricordo che un tempo nemmeno io ci andavo troppo leggera con lui …"

Quella frase aveva fatto ripensare entrambi a quando si erano conosciuti e la loro storia era iniziata.

Sanae era un vero e proprio maschiaccio e Tsubasa, un ragazzino con il sogno di andare in Brasile con Roberto.

"No, non è la stessa cosa! Perché altrimenti sono sicuro che quest' atteggiamento tra di voi mi avrebbe infastidito in qualche modo … c'è qualcosa di strano tra quei due, qualcosa che non riesco ancora a capire …"

"Come qualcosa di strano?"

"Si, in apparenza a Yukari non sembra importare molto di Ryo e viceversa, ma oggi ci hanno dimostrato esattamente il contrario."

"Tsubasa … che intendi?"

"Ti ho detto che ancora non l' ho capito, ma presto o tardi credo che lo scopriremo …"

"Spiegati meglio!"

"In fondo quei due hanno saputo per anni che c' era del tenero fra di noi, ma se nel frattempo fosse successa la stessa cosa a loro, anche se credo che siano troppo cocciuti per ammetterlo."

"Pensi che si siano innamorati?"

"Forse …"

"Lo pensi davvero?"

"Si, il loro non è un semplice legame di amicizia."

Senza accorgersene si erano ritrovati davanti al cancello della casa di Sanae.

"Ciao Sanae io scappo che ho lezione con Carlos, ci vediamo domani!"

"A domani Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa se n' era andato correndo, mentre Sanae iniziava a rendersi conto che i loro due amici potevano veramente provare l' uno per l' altra un sentimento molto simile all' amore.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	9. I genitori

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 9_**

**_I genitori_**

"Atsushi mi sembra che tua sorella sia in ritardo anche stasera."

"Dici davvero papà?"

"So che anche ieri sera non è stata puntuale … tu ne conosci forse il motivo?"

"Stai tranquillo papà, di sicuro è insieme al suo ragazzo."

"Il suo ragazzo? E chi sarebbe?"

"Tsubasa Ozora, il famoso calciatore … non lo sapevi?"

"No, credo che l' altra sera vi siate dimenticati di aggiornarmi su sta cosa."

"Purtroppo, sei arrivato molto tardi e non pensavo che t' importasse saperlo, ma perché sei geloso? Guarda che è un bravissimo ragazzo e Sanae è felice con lui."

"Io, geloso! In fondo questa è solo una sciocchezza, una sbandata da ragazzini …"

"Lo pensi davvero papà?"

"Per l' amor del cielo Atsushi che stai blaterando, hanno entrambi quindici anni o forse te ne sei per caso dimenticato? E poi te sei ancora troppo piccolo per capirne di queste cose."

"Io sarò anche piccolo papà, ma quei due si amano davvero e sono convinto che non appena potranno, si sposeranno!"

"Chi sposerebbe chi?"

"Tranquillizzati, mica subito! Prima Tsubasa dovrà andare in Brasile e diventare un calciatore professionista, poi tornerà, sposerà Sanae che partirà con lui …"

"Dov' è che dovrebbe andare tua sorella?"

"Non lo so, magari in Brasile o ovunque Tsubasa giocherà … ma come faccio a dirtelo adesso … tutto dipende da lui."

"E quand' è che dovrebbe partire Tsubasa?"

"Tra circa sei mesi, al termine dell' anno scolastico."

"Quindi tua sorella soffrirà?"

"Si, certo."

"E cosa farà Sanae? Aspetterà il ritorno di Tsubasa?"

"Si. Sanae ama solo Tsubasa e nel suo cuore non c'è posto per nessun altro … a proposito, Tsubasa farà meglio a sbrigarsi a far quel che deve, perché se farà piangere troppo Sanae, dovrà vedersela con me!"

"Con noi due vorrai dire?"

"E tu che c' entri papà?"

"Atsushi, non credi che prima risposare Sanae, forse Tsubasa dovrà chiedere a me il permesso di farlo?"

"A te? E perché?"

"Perché sono il padre di Sanae!"

"E' vero … non ci avevo pensato!"

"Tu comunque continua a tenermi informato su questa faccenda, perché ho l' impressione che le donne di questa casa amino mantenere dei segreti … dobbiamo sostenerci a vicenda noi uomini, siamo intesi?"

"Ok, papà!" Atsushi non capiva che intendesse esattamente suo padre "Basta che guardi fuori dalla finestra e vedrai Tsubasa che accompagna a casa Sanae … non è niente di difficile!"

In quel momento si era aperta la porta ed era apparsa Sanae e loro si erano zittiti all' improvviso: "Perché mi guardate così? Ho forse qualcosa che non va?"

"No, nulla sorellina! Io e papà stavamo solo facendo due chiacchiere da uomini."

"Capisco, allora vi lascio tranquilli. Vado a cambiarmi e corro in cucina ad aiutare la mamma, ci vediamo dopo!"

Uscendo Sanae aveva avuto la sensazione che in realtà stessero parlano di lei, anche se la cosa non la turbava affatto.

"Hai visto Atsushi per poco non ci beccava … d' ora in poi dobbiamo essere più cauti, intesi?"

"Va bene papà!"

A casa Ozora stavano aspettando Tsubasa: Koudai era seduto sul divano e Natsuko gli si era messa vicino per parlargli.

"Caro, pensi che Tsubasa tarderà anche stasera?"

"Non so, cara, magari avrà accompagnato di nuovo Sanae a casa."

"E' probabile, credo che stamattina sia andato anche a prenderla a casa sua per fare il tragitto fino alla scuola insieme … ma ci pensi, il nostro Tsubasa!"

"E' un ragazzo innamorato che fa cose da innamorato … ricordi anche noi eravamo così alla loro età!"

"Si, ricordo bene!"

"Probabilmente vogliono stare insieme più che possono prima che Tsubasa parta …"

"Già, Tsubasa e il Brasile, forse questa cosa potrebbe farlo desistere dal farlo, in fondo potrebbe diventare un calciatore anche qui in Giappone …" Natsuko in fondo al suo cuore continuava a sperare che suo figlio non partisse.

"Ma cosa dici Natsuko? Tsubasa non rinuncerà mai a questo sogno e tu lo sai bene."

"Non voglio che rinunci, ma come madre l' idea della sua partenza, mi fa molto soffrire … prima che nascesse, mi sentivo così sola in casa, quanto tu eri via … ed ora mi ritroverò di nuovo da sola in questa grande casa …"

"Cara …"

"So che il mare è la tua vita, ma non credere che io non soffra per la tua mancanza, quando sei via … e so che Tusbasa ama il calcio almeno quanto tu ami il mare e temo che per questa ragione anche Sanae dovrà soffrire …"

"Non so esattamente che sentimento unisca Tsubasa a quella ragazza, ma so che amo te e lui più della mia stessa vita e per me voi due siete ciò che più conta a questo mondo …"

"Oh, Koudai, non intendevo …" Koudai le aveva messo un braccio intorno al collo abbracciandola "Non credere, anche a me Tsubasa mancherà molto, mi manca già moltissimo adesso, e so che dopo che saranno passati i sei mesi che mancano, quando ritornerò, lui non sarà più qui con te ad aspettarmi. Ma dobbiamo lasciare che voli con le sue ali e guardarlo da lontano, perché questo è il suo destino!"

"Ho capito, Koudai …"

"Eccomi qua! Scusate per il ritardo!" Tsubasa era tornato e la sua voce era giunta fino a loro "Salgo a prepararmi per la lezione con Carlos!"

Dopo aver raggiunto la sua stanza, Tsubasa si era reso conto che in Brasile nessuno avrebbe più atteso il suo rientro la sera e questo gli aveva fatto capire, quanto gli sarebbero mancati i suoi genitori.

Era stato solo un istante che era bastato per fargli comprendere che presto non avrebbe più potuto pronunciare quelle parole.

Stava crescendo, però i suo padre e sua madre restavano la sua famiglia e nemmeno la distanza avrebbe mai potuto rompere quel legame.

Quella sera sarebbero stati ancora una volta tutti insieme e questo bastava a tutti e tre.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	10. In Francia

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 10_**

**_In Francia_**

Il signor Misaki era uscito per definire i dettagli del loro ritorno in Giappone, lui e Taro avevano parlato il giorno prima di questo e Taro, pur avendo accettato di seguire ancora una volta il padre, era turbato dal fatto di dover partire ancora.

Fin da piccolo lui e suo padre avevano viaggiato in lungo ed in largo per tutto il Giappone e lui aveva dovuto salutare sistematicamente tutti i suoi amici.

Anche quando suo padre aveva deciso di trasferirsi a Parigi, lui aveva deciso di seguirlo per stare con quell' uomo che era tutta la sua famiglia.

Ma stavolta era diverso e nemmeno lui riusciva a spiegarsi bene il perché.

"Yotaro, vieni! E' ora di mangiare!" il gatto si era avvicinato alla ciotola del cibo dove Misaki stava versando le crocchette.

Aveva la coda ben alta e prima di iniziare a mangiare si era strusciato contro le gambe di quel suo caro amico umano per ribadire per l' ennesima volta che l' umano gli apparteneva.

"Grazie Yotaro!" Taro gli aveva istintivamente passato una mano per accarezzargli il dorso ed il bel gattone aveva iniziato a fargli le fusa. "Ora mangia, dai!"

Taro aveva trovato Yotaro durante i primi mesi della sua permanenza in Francia ed erano diventati subito due grandi amici.

Quel cucciolo peloso gli aveva spesso tenuto compagnia, mentre suo padre era fuori per qualche impegno di lavoro.

Yotaro stava mangiando, Taro si era seduto sulla poltrona ed aveva acceso la televisione.

Presto sarebbe arrivato il momento della partenza e Yotaro si sarebbe trasferito con lui e suo padre a Nankatsu.

Dopo pochi minuti Yotaro era saltato in braccio a Taro: "Hai già finito?"

Il micio gli aveva risposto: "Meooo!"

"Sei proprio un mangione, sai, in Giappone mi toccherà metterti a dieta, perché ti sta venendo una gran bella panzotta."

Yotaro l' aveva guardato come per dire 'Ma che dici?'

"Il viaggio in aereo sarà molto lungo e dovrai stare rinchiuso in una gabbietta, mi spiace amico!" per tutta risposta Yotaro si era girato a pancia in sotto. "E adesso che c'è? Vuoi che ti massaggi un po' il pancino? … e va bene!"

"Tu sei nato qui in Francia, ma sono sicuro che il Giappone ti piacerà, anche se all' inizio non sarà facile per te ambientarti, cambiamo casa Yotaro, hai capito?"

"Meuuu!"

"Capisci sempre quello che dico, vero?"

Yotaro per dimostrargli che era così aveva avvicinato il suo musetto al viso di Taro per dargli un bacino e Taro l' aveva stretto a sé.

"Yotaro, non so nemmeno io il motivo … ho accettato di partire, anche se in realtà non vorrei farlo, perché temo di poter perdere qualcosa di prezioso."

Taro era si dispiaciuto perché doveva abbandonare i suoi amici francesi, ma di più perché doveva allontanare da una persona in particolare, una ragazza.

"Yotaro, mi mancheranno tutti, lo so già e so che chi mi mancherà di più sarà Azumi … non so, sento di provare qualcosa di molto particolare ed intenso per lei e nemmeno io me lo so spiegare … "

Era tutta colpa degli altri ragazzi della nazionale giapponese che la prima volta che avevano incontrato Azumi gli avevano domandato, se lei fosse la sua ragazza, facendogli scombussolare qualcosa dentro.

Se qualcuno l 'avesse visto adesso, avrebbe potuto prenderlo per pazzo a parlare con Yotaro, qualcuno che probabilmente non sapeva cosa significasse avere un amico a quattro zampe.

Loro due si capivano, si capivano davvero e si erano capiti da subito.

In fondo in quell' appartamento non c' era nessuno con cui potesse confidarsi, o meglio avrebbe potuto parlare a suo padre, ma ormai gli aveva detto che sarebbe partito con lui e non voleva che si preoccupasse per lui.

Anche perché nemmeno lui sapeva cosa fare.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	11. Azumi

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 11_**

**_Azumi_**

Stava correndo per le vie di Parigi, come aveva già fatto tante altre volte, anche se stavolta era diverso, perché quello era il suo modo per salutare quella città che era stata la sua casa durante gli ultimi anni.

Lui e suo padre non si erano mai fermati così a lungo in nessun altro posto, nemmeno in Giappone, e Taro aveva iniziato a pensare che forse avrebbero potuto stabilirvisi per sempre.

Era stato bello sperare di poter avere una casa a cui poter tornare, come era per la maggior parte delle persone.

Per Taro l' unico punto di riferimento era suo padre ed anche adesso l' avrebbe seguito.

Il ragazzo stava crescendo, consapevole, che prima o poi avrebbe iniziato a percorrere le strade della vita da solo, ma per il momento voleva rimanere vicino all' uomo che era tutta la sua famiglia.

Se suo padre gliel' avesse chiesto tempo prima di partire, gli avrebbe risposto di si senza alcuna esitazione, ora però era diverso.

Gli aveva risposto di si, trattenendosi per non dovergli rispondere di no.

A Taro sarebbe mancata Parigi, sarebbero mancati i suoi amici, ma più di tutti gli sarebbe mancata Azumi.

Era stato così difficile salutarli, o meglio salutarla a scuola.

Lui, un ragazzo così calmo e pacato, era uscito insieme al suo amico pallone per dare sfogo a tutto il turbinio di emozioni che gli tormentava il cuore.

Era quasi al campo, quando se l' era ritrovata davanti: "Azumi!"

"Ciao Misaki!"

"Cosa fai qui?"

"Avevo voglia di fare due passi … e tu?"

"Anch' io."

Si erano seduti sui gradini ed erano rimasti per qualche minuto senza trovare il coraggio di dirsi una parola, finché Azumi non gli aveva chiesto: "Sei felice di partire?"

"Ecco io … in parte si, anche se in realtà non lo so … non è facile dover partire in continuazione ed a volte sarebbe bello anche potersi fermare …"

"Ma adesso farai ritorno da quegli amici a cui sei così tanto legato."

"Si, sono molto legato agli amici della Nankatsu, però in questi anni di amici ne ho incontrati tanti grazie al mio amico pallone."

"Devi averne incontrati davvero tanti."

"Tantissimi, eppure mi ricordo di ognuno di loro, anche se con alcuni non ci sentiamo più da tempo …"

"Davvero?"

"Si, tanti di loro fanno parte della Nazionale Giovanile giapponese: Matsuyama, Hyuga, Sawada ed anche Wakashimazu …"

"Provengono da zone diverse del Giappone, vero?"

"Si, Matsuyama vive sull' isola di Hokkaido, mentre gli altri vivono nel distretto di Tokyo."

"Ho giocato nelle loro squadre per ritrovarmeli come avversari durante il primo torneo nazionale, in cui mi sono ritrovato a tifare alcuni di loro ed a scontrarmi con alcuni di loro."

"Ma non sono tuoi amici?"

"Si, lo sono, ma quando ci incontriamo sul campo di calcio, diventano miei avversari durante la partita ed io devo fare del mio meglio per aiutare la mia squadra a vincere."

"Capisco … vi siete fatti valere durante questo torneo ed è stato un piacere ed un onore poter tifare per voi."

"E' stato bello per noi poter contare sul tuo sostegno e su quello degli altri ragazzi, grazie!"

"Figurati, è stato un piacere! Ma dimmi chi è Anego?"

"Anego é un ragazzina che, durante il primo torneo che ho disputato con i ragazzi della Nankatsu, ci sosteneva guidando il gruppo dei nostri tifosi, come hai fatto tu!"

"Perché dicevano che ero l' Anego francese?"

"Perché per certi versi le assomigli, anche se in realtà siete diverse."

"Ho notato che Tsubasa a volte diventava rosso, quando la nominavano, è per caso la sua ragazza?"

"Questo non l' ho ben capito molto nemmeno io … so che Anego é innamorata di Tsubasa, perché lo si capiva già da come tifava per lui alle elementari ed ho anche avuto il dubbio che a Tsubasa lei piacesse, ma non sono rimasto abbastanza con loro per capirlo … chissà …"

"Gli altri tuoi amici sembravano che ci tenessero molto a vedere insieme quei due … tu che ne pensi?"

"Penso che sarebbero una bella coppia ed anch' io potrei essere felice per loro."

Ad Azumi era venuto in mente che quei ragazzi l' avevano scambiata per la ragazza di Taro, ed anche se sia lei che Taro avevano smentito la cosa quasi subito, a lei aveva fatto piacere sentir dire quella cosa, perché amava Taro, da quando si erano conosciuti e la notizia della sua partenza l' aveva gettata nello sconforto.

Taro aveva scorto subito quello sguardo triste: "Che hai Azumi? Ti senti bene?"

" … ecco … i tuoi amici avevano pensato che fossi la tua ragazza …"erano arrossiti entrambi

Taro avrebbe voluto dirle che l' amava, ma non ne aveva il coraggio e forse non era ancora il momento giusto per loro di dirsi quella cosa, anche se in cuor suo sapeva che Azumi ricambiava questo suo sentimento.

Era riuscito solo a dire: "Azumi sappi che non mi scorderò mai di te e che prima o poi ci rincontreremo di nuovo … ne sono sicuro!"

"Si, ci rivedremo presto Misaki!"

Avevano entrambi gli occhi lucidi, mentre il sole tramontava all' orizzonte.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	12. Partire e ritornare

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che seguono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 12_**

**_Partire e ritornare_**

Erano in volo già da diverse ore e Taro avevo chiuso gli occhi già da un po' cercando di prendere sonno, senza riuscirci però.

Continuava a pensare ad Azumi, a quanto gli sarebbe mancata, rendendosi conto che quest' addio era stato più duro di tutti gli altri che aveva dovuto affrontare.

Stavolta era scesa anche una lacrima a rigargli il volto, anche se, quand' era accaduto, si era girato fingendo di guardare fuori dal finestrino, per far si che suo padre non se ne accorgesse.

Poi aveva riaperto gli occhi e si era ritrovato accanto suo padre con il suo sguardo rassicurante, quello sguardo che così tanto cercava da bambino.

"Taro, ti sei svegliato?"

"Si, papà!"

"Manca ancora molto all' arrivo, quindi se vuoi, puoi dormire ancora un po'."

"Ti ringrazio papà, ma ora non ho più voglia di dormire!"

"Ne sei sicuro?"

"Si, perché?"

"E' solo che mi sembri un po' strano oggi … anche prima mi sono accorto che ti è scappata una lacrima …"

"Te ne sei accorto papà? Credevo …"

"Ho visto il tuo volto riflesso nel vetro, mentre ti voltavi."

"Oh, papà …"

"Taro, mi sono accorto che c'è qualcosa che non va … me ne vuoi parlare?"

"Papà, ti sbagli! Va tutto bene, è solo che le partenze sono sempre un po' dolorose per me, dovresti saperlo …"

"Lo so, Taro, ma mi è sembrato che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso stavolta … non sei felice di tornare da Tsubasa e gli altri?"

"Certo, che lo sono, è solo che non mi aspettavo di dover partire di nuovo, perché pensavo che ti piacesse vivere in Francia …"

"E' stato bello vivere in quel paese ed ho trovato tanti punti d' ispirazione per i miei quadri, ma il mio sogno come pittore, è sempre stato quello di ritrarre il Monte Fuji in tutta la sua maestosa bellezza."

"Papà."

"Però, quando ci siamo trasferiti a Nankatsu anni fa, non ero ancora in grado di dipingerlo come avrei voluto, mentre ora, grazie a te ed ai tuoi amici, ed in particolare all' impegno con cui avete affrontato il torneo internazionale giovatine, ho capito di essere pronto per farlo."

"Papà, io ho fiducia in te e sono sicuro che ci riuscirai."

"Taro, tu hai sempre creduto in me, vero?"

"Si."

"Tu credevi in me, anche quando nessuno lo faceva."

"Papà, sei tutta la mia famiglia e non smetterò mai di aver fiducia in te!"

"E' per questo che non hai voluto restare con tua madre e hai deciso di venire in Francia con me?"

"Papà, quella volta mi sono reso conto che mia madre ormai aveva un' altra famiglia, mentre tu continuavi ad aver bisogno di me ed io di te."

"Capisco … ma non avresti voglia di conoscere un pochino di più tua madre?"

"Non lo so, per adesso non mi sento ancora pronto a farlo."

"Sappi, che quando ti sentirai pronto, potrai contare su tutto il mio appoggio."

"Grazie papà!"

"Dimenticavo di dirti che una hostess mi ha detto che Yotaro ha pianto molto nella sua gabbietta per poi crollare dal sonno."

"Davvero?"

"E' la prima volta che viaggia in aereo e dev' essere stato molto traumatico per lui."

"Povero Yotaro, non vedo l' ora di liberarlo e di portarlo alla nuova casa!"

Parlare di quel gatto li aveva fatti rilassare entrambi strappando loro anche qualche risata.

Yotaro si era addormentato, dopo aver pianto a squarciagola, sperando che qualcuno dei suoi amici umani venisse in suo soccorso.

Il suo amico Taro l' aveva messo in quella specie di gabbietta, che all' inizio gli era sembrata abbastanza comoda, per poi ritrovarsi e viaggiare, su una macchina prima, e poi dentro la pancia di uno strano oggetto metallico.

Rivoleva la sua libertà e quand' era stato riconsegnato a Taro, ancora un po' stravolto, si era accorto che intorno a lui il mondo era cambiato.

Gli umani di quelle parti assomigliavano abbastanza a Taro ed al signor Misaki e la lingua, che parlavano, era uguale a quella che i suoi amici umani usavano in casa.

Non aveva ancora capito esattamente dove di trovasse, ma di sicuro sarebbe stato bene anche lì.

Qualche giorno dopo Tsubasa e gli altri si erano visti apparire in classe Misaki accanto ad un insegnante, e per loro era stata una sorpresa gradita ed inaspettata, visto che l' amico aveva preferito non avvisarli del suo ritorno.

Ishizaki gli aveva subito detto la bella notizia: Tsubasa e Sanae si erano messi insieme.

Era felice per i suoi due amici, anche se continuava a pensare ad Azumi, la ragazza che amava ed a cui aveva preferito tacere il proprio amore.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	13. Yayoi e Sanae

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 13_**

**_Yayoi e Sanae_**

Yayoi stava correndo a casa di Jun per comunicargli la bella notizia che la sua cara Sanae le aveva appena detto al telefono.

L' amicizia tra lei e Sanae era partita con il piede sbagliato, infatti ai tempi del primo campionato nazionale erano entrambe innamorate di Tsubasa.

Ma proprio durante quella competizione la ragazzina dai lunghi capelli rossi si era resa conto di amare Jun e che ciò che provava per il capitano della Nankatsu non era altro che un sentimento di amicizia.

Era stato l' amore a spingerla a chiedere a Tsubasa di lasciare vincere Jun durante la partita fra la Mambo e la Nankatsu ed era stato quell' affetto a spingerla ad aiutare in tutti i modi Jun, il ragazzo che l' aveva difesa aiutandola ad integrarsi nella nuova scuola e che purtroppo aveva un cuore così fragile.

Pochi mesi prima anche loro avevano capito di amarsi e si erano messi insieme, proprio come adesso era accaduto a quei due loro cari amici.

Quel giorno dovevano incontrarsi a casa di Jun per studiare un po' insieme ed il ragazzo la stava aspettando all' ingresso del cancello.

Yayoi era sbucata fuori all' improvviso ed aveva abbracciato il suo ragazzo piena di gioia: "Oh, Jun è successa una cosa bellissima!" stavano parlando ed intanto restavano abbracciati.

"Davvero? Cosa?"

"Oggi mi ha telefonato Sanae e mi ha detto che lei e Tsubasa si sono messi assieme!"

"Dici sul serio?"

"Si, dovevi sentire com' era contenta!"

Jun sembrava allo stesso tempo sia felice che sorpreso per le parole che Yayoi aveva appena pronunciato: "Jun che c'è? Non sei felice per loro?"

"Si, certo che lo sono! Stavo solo pensando che …"

"Pensavi cosa?"

"Pensavo che tra pochi mesi Tsubasa se ne andrà in Brasile, loro dovranno salutarsi e non si sa quando potranno rivedersi di nuovo."

"Il Brasile …"

"Il nostro amico ha sempre aspirato ad andare in quel paese per diventare un calciatore professionista e te l' aveva detto prima che ci scontrassimo in quel famoso incontro."

"Si, Tsubasa mi aveva detto che non poteva lasciarti vincere, perché lui doveva realizzare un sogno, il sogno di andare in Brasile …"

"Perdonami, non volevo rattristarti, mi sto solo chiedendo come riusciranno a sopportare la separazione quei due."

"… come faranno Jun?"

"Vedrai che andrà tutto bene … a proposito com'è successo?"

"Sanae mi ha raccontato che Tsubasa si è battuto con un ragazzo che pratica la sport e che dopo averlo sconfitto le ha confessato di amarlo …"

"Tsubasa che fa a botte, sembra una notizia inverosimile. Non ce lo vedo Tsubasa così grintoso e leale a prendere a botte qualcuno come un bruto qualsiasi."

"Ma lui si è battuto per amore, per difendere Sanae, è diverso … è stata la forza del suo amore a permettergli di battere quel boxeur."

"La forza dell' amore dici …"

"Si, Tsubasa si era perfino dimesso dal club di calcio prima di recarsi al luogo della sfida."

"Tsubasa aveva dato le dimissioni?"

"Si, proprio così! Probabilmente aveva considerato tutte le conseguenze di quel gesto e voleva dimostrare a Sanae che lei per lui veniva prima di tutto, anche del calcio."

"Dev' essere proprio innamorato allora!"

"Che vorresti dire?"

"Niente, è solo che a volte Tsubasa è così timido che non è facile capire ciò che prova … anch' io ho sempre saputo che quei due si amano, ma non ero ancora riuscito a capire quanto contasse Sanae per Tsubasa, mentre l' amore smisurato di Sanae è sempre stato evidente, fin da quando era a capo dei tifosi della Nankatsu."

"A quando l' abbiamo conosciuta come Anego, vero?"

"Si, a quando voi due facevate litigavate per conquistare il suo cuore … non mi è ancora chiaro come abbiate potuto diventare così amiche …"

"Ma Jun, quante volte te lo devo dire che Tsubasa per me è un carissimo amico d' infanzia e che quella per lui è stata solo una sbandata da ragazzina … in realtà, amo ed ho amato davvero solo te!"

"Lo so, ho capito quanto ci tenessi a me quanto hai rivelato il mio segreto a Tsubasa sperando che così mi lasciasse vincere … all' inizio mi ero arrabbiato con te, ma mi è bastato poco per capire in realtà quanto tu ci tenessi a me."

"Jun …"

"Tu l' hai fatto perché volevi proteggermi."

"Volevo che fossi felice facendo quello che più amavi, ma non volevo perderti …"

"Giocare con Tsubasa mi ha dato la forza di lottare contro la mia malattia ed ora posso ancora a praticare lo sport che amo così tanto."

"Anch' io per un po', come Sanae, ho temuto che per te il calcio fosse così importante, da non esserci abbastanza spazio per me …"

"Invece sia io che Tsubasa vi abbiamo dimostrato che, pur giocando a calcio, siamo in grado di amare …"

"Si!"

"Yayoi vedrai che i nostri amici cercheranno di vivere al meglio questi mesi e che il loro amore riuscirà a resistere, nono stante la lontananza ... credo che Tsubasa non possa amare nessun altro che non sia Sanae e che Sanae non possa amare nessun altro che non sia Tsubasa."

"Si, andrà tutto bene!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	14. La scomparsa di Yotaro

_Ringrazio le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 14_**

**_La scomparsa di Yotaro_**

Misaki era arrivato stranamente in ritardo quella mattina e dall' espressione del suo viso si capiva benissimo che qualcosa lo preoccupava.

Tsubasa e Ishizaki l' avevano notato subito e durante all' intervallo si erano avvicinati al suo banco per capirne il motivo.

"Misaki tutto bene?"

"Ecco Tsubasa …"

"Se ti confidi con noi magari ti possiamo aiutare."

"Ishizaki è da un paio di giorni che Yotaro il nostro gatto è sparito e non riusciamo a trovarlo."

"Tu hai un gatto Misaki?"

"Si, ho un gatto che si chiama Yotaro, Ishizaki, ed è un mio caro amico. Ti sembra una cosa così strana?"

"No, certo. Anche Wakabayashi ha un amico a quattro zampe, il suo cane John, però l' ha lasciato qui nella villa di famiglia ed io gli scrivo spesso sul muso."

"Fatti coraggio, vedrai che tornerà presto!" l 'aveva incoraggiato Tsubasa.

"Ti ringrazio, ma ormai inizio a perdere la speranza. L' ho cercato ovunque chiamandolo invano."

"Misaki … "

Nel frattempo anche Sanae e Yukari si erano unite a loro per seguire la discussione: "Che avete voi tre?" aveva chiesto Yukari incuriosita.

"Misaki ha perso il suo gatto ed è molto dispiaciuto." le aveva risposto Tsubasa.

Intanto Ishizaki si era messo a riflettere e poi aveva esclamato: "Stai tranquillo Misaki! Ti aiuteremo noi a trovare Yotaro!"

"E come Ishizaki?" Tsubasa non capiva dove volesse andare a parare.

"Tanto per cominciare domani non abbiamo scuola, quindi possiamo riunirci tutti e cercarlo a gruppetti … sono sicuro che riusciremo a trovarlo … voi che ne dite ragazze?"

"Va bene, Ishizaki! Sei dei nostri anche tu Yukari?" aveva domandato Sanae all' amica.

"Si!"

"E tu Tsubasa?"

"Certo, Ishizaki!"

"Ok, allora dopo lo diciamo gli altri che ci troviamo domani mattina alle sette e mezza ai piedi della scalinata del tempio e da lì inizieremo a cercare."

Misaki era sorpreso e commosso per la generosità dimostrategli dai suoi amici: "Grazie, ragazzi!"

"Misaki, domani mattina ricordati di portare un oggetto che abbia l' odore di Yotaro, perché ci servirà!"

"Va bene, Ishizaki!" Taro non riusciva a capire a cosa potesse servire, ma aveva deciso di assecondare comunque l' amico.

La mattina seguente erano già tutti al punto ritrovo, tutti tranne Ishizaki.

"Ma dove sarà finito Ishizaki? Possibile che debba essere sempre in ritardo!" Yukari si stava innervosendo.

"Calmati Yukari, probabilmente avrà avuto un imprevisto!" Sanae cercava di tranquillizzare l 'amica.

"Ok, ma lui lancia l' idea e poi non si presenta … non si fa così!"

"Yukari, sono sicuro che Ishizaki avrà avuto i suoi buoni motivi per tardare, non lo pensi anche tu Misaki?"

"Si, Tsubasa."

"Ehiiii! Siamo quiiii!" era la voce di Ishizaki che stava sopraggiungendo di corsa e gli altri si erano girati per guardarlo, ma non era da solo, c' era un cane con lui.

Molti dei ragazzi conoscevano già quel cane che si era diretto a salutare Tsubasa: "Ciao John!" il capitano l' aveva accarezzato sulla testa e John in risposta gli aveva dato la sua zampa destra.

"Ishizaki, ma che ci fa qui John? Hai rubato il cane di Wakabayashi?"

"No, ma che dici Tsubasa … l' ho solo preso in prestito!"

"E da chi?"

"Ho detto al custode che Wakabayashi mi aveva chiesto di portare John a fare una passeggiata …"

"E Wakabayashi lo sa?"

"No."

"Ma si arrabbierà, non appena lo saprà."

"Forse Tsubasa, però pensavo che potresti telefonargli tu stasera e spiegargli tutto … in fondo è per una buona azione … ci serve il suo fiuto per trovare Yotaro."

Il suo amico Ishizaki aveva un grande cuore e questo suo gesto era l' ennesima dimostrazione di questa sua generosità.

Tsubasa aveva deciso di prendere in mano la situazione per dare il via alle ricerche ed aveva richiamato tutti all' ordine.

"Calmiamoci un attimo! Ci siamo tutti e quindi possiamo iniziare le ricerche … Sanae tu verrai con me insieme a Manabu … mentre Misaki andrà con Ishizaki, John e Yukari … gli altri si possono dividere in gruppetti di tre o quattro come meglio credono … ogni gruppo batterà una zona e ci dirigeremo tutti in direzioni diverse … ci ritroviamo qui tutti tra tre ore per aggiornarci … forza, diamoci una mossa! Troviamo Yotaro!"

Poco dopo i vari gruppi avevano iniziato a setacciare le varie zone alla ricerca di Yotaro..

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	15. Tutti alla ricerca di Yotaro

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 15_**

**_Tutti alla ricerca di Yotaro_**

Tutti i gruppetti avevano iniziato a cercare, anche se il gruppo con Misaki era ancora fermo in attesa di capire dove fosse meglio dirigersi.

"Misaki, hai portato un oggetto di Yotaro?"

"Si, ho qui la sua pallina preferita con cui passa le ore a giocare."

"Bene, dammela!"

"Ok!"

Ishizaki aveva chiamato vicino a sé John e gli aveva fatto annusare quel piccolo oggetto colorato: "Bene John, annusa!"

John sembrava aver capito cosa volesse da lui Ishizaki e cercava di memorizzare quel odore.

Yukari, però era un po' perplessa: "Ma sei sicuro che funzionerà, Ishizaki? John non credo che si addestrato a fare delle ricerche."

"Si, certo! E' un cane e fiutare e cercare sono cose che gli vengono spontanee."

"Tu che ne pensi Misaki?"

"Penso che dobbiamo dare fiducia a John ."

"Grazie, Misaki!"

"Ok … ma ora che facciamo?"

"Credo che abbia annusato abbastanza …Vai, John! Cerca!"

Il cane aveva iniziato a muoversi tenendo il muso ben attaccato ed i tre ragazzi si erano messi a seguirlo.

Intanto Tsubasa, Sanae e Manabu stavano cercando nella zona vicino al campo sportivo.

"Tsubasa ma perché hai messo Yukari nello stesso gruppo di Ishizaki? Credo che sarebbe stato meglio, se lei fosse venuta con noi."

"L' ho messa nello stesso gruppo con lui, perché lei ha dubitato di Ishizaki."

"Capisco, ma così rischiano di litigare tutto il tempo, tu che ne pensi Manabu?"

"Sanae ha ragione, di sicuro si staranno già punzecchiando."

"State, tranquilli! Ci sono Misaki e John con loro e credo che non possa accadergli nulla di male, anzi per me farà solo bene a quei due passare un po' di tempo insieme."

"Forse hai ragione Tsubasa."

Da come si erano parlati, Manabu aveva intuito che quei due si riferivano a qualcosa in particolare, anche se non aveva capito bene a cosa.

Le ore passavano e John aveva rallentato, accelerato, girato più volte nello steso posto, mentre Ishizaki e gli altri lo seguivano cercando di perderli di vista.

Qualcuno iniziava anche ad avere dei dubbi: "Ma siamo sicuri che stia seguendo la pista giusta?"

"Non lo so, Yukari. So solo, che lui è l' unico a poterci condurre da Yotaro."

"A me sembra che stia cercando a vuoto, senza sapere dove andare …"

"Ti sbagli Yukari, perché lui sa dove sta andando!"

Anche John si era voltato incuriosito e tra sé aveva pensato che gli umani a volte fossero molto strani.

L' aria si stava scaldando e Misaki aveva preferito intervenire: "Dai, non litigate! Cerchiamo Yotaro che tra un' ora dobbiamo ritrovarci con gli altri!"

Le parole dell' amico li avevano fatti calmare e avevano smesso di discutere.

John sentiva di essere vicino a quello che stava cercando ed all' improvviso si era messo a correre dirigendosi verso una vecchia casetta di legno vicino al fiume.

"Ehi, John! Dove vai? … Forza, seguiamolo!" incitati da Ishizaki, Misaki e Yukari si erano messi ad inseguirlo correndo.

Non appena l 'avevano raggiunto, avevano notato che John si era diretto verso un vecchio cassone pieno di buchi, dove aveva raccolto qualcosa, una specie di corda e Misaki gli si era avvicinato per vedere di cosa si trattasse.

"Ma questo è il collarino di Yotaro con la sua targhetta di riconoscimento!"

"Ne sei sicuro Misaki?"

"Si, Ishizaki!"

"Questo significa che Yotaro è vicino."

Dentro il cassone, Yotaro si era svegliato, richiamato dalla voce del suo umano ed aveva iniziato a miagolare: "Meuuu!"

"E' la voce di Yotaro!"

"E, se fosse lì dentro … " aveva detto Yukari.

Ishizaki aveva sollevato il coperchio di quel vecchio baule ed erano apparsi gli occhi vivaci di Yotaro.

"Yotaro!" il gatto dalla gioia era saltato tra le braccia di Misaki, mentre Yukari teneva John a debita distanza.

Non appena si era accorto della presenza del cane, Yotaro si era stretto ancora di più a Taro: "Tranquillo, non ti farà niente! E' lui che ti ha trovato!"

Erano tutti così contenti di averlo trovato ed anche Yukari aveva dovuto ammettere che Ishizaki aveva avuto una buona idea.

"Yotaro, ma hai una zampina ferita … "

"Meu!" il micio era contento e faceva un sacco di fusa al suo amico umano.

"Facciamo così, ti porto dal veterinario e poi andiamo a casa."

Stringendo tra le braccia il suo fedele amico si era rivolto ai suoi amici: "Grazie ragazzi! Io adesso dovrei … "

"Vai pure Misaki! Ci pensiamo noi ad avvisare gli altri ed ad accompagnare a casa John!"

"Grazie ancora! Grazie Ishizaki per aver portato John, senza di lui non avremmo potuto salvare Yotaro che avrebbe rischiato di morire."

Misaki e Yotaro, se ne erano appena andati.

"E ora che facciamo Ishizaki?"

"Prima portiamo John a casa sua … sai, avevo promesso di tenerlo solo per un paio d 'ore e poi andiamo dagli altri. Va bene?"

"Ok!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	16. Ishizaki e Yukari

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 16_**

**_Ishizaki e Yukari_**

Yukari e Ishizaki stavano riaccompagnando John a villa Wakabayashi ed intanto continuavano a stuzzicarsi.

John, dopo aver passato qualche ora con loro si era abituato a questo loro atteggiamento.

Ma al cane poco importava, perché era fiero di essere stato utile ed era contento che, quell' umano così simpatico, avesse creduto in lui.

"Dimmi Yukari … chi aveva ragione?"

"Ti è andata solo bene Ishizaki, tutto qui!"

"Vorresti forse negare che i cani siano dotati di un fiuto tale da poter cercare e trovare ogni cosa …"

"Non dico questo, dico solo che tu hai preso un cane di un tuo amico, che a quanto pare è dotato di un buon naso."

John, si era sentito un po' offeso a sentire quelle parole ed aveva guardato Ishizaki per farsi difendere da quella femmina umana.

"L'importante è che abbiamo aiutato Misaki a ritrovare il suo gatto Yotaro … tu continua pure a dire quello che vuoi Yukari, tanto non m' importa!"

Senza accorgersene erano arrivati davanti al cancello di villa Wakabayashi.

"E' immensa!" Yukari era rimasta impressionata dal lungo muro che circondava la villa "Questa non è la residenza più grande di tutta la città?"

"Si, esatto ed appartiene alla famiglia di Wakabayashi."

Intanto Ryo aveva suonato il campanello: "Chi è?" era la voce del custode.

"Sono Ishizaki e vi ho riportato John."

"Va bene. Vengo subito a prenderlo."

"In quanti ci abitano?"

"Dove?"

"In questa casa Ishizaki?"

"Al momento ci abitano John, il custode e qualche persona addetta alla cura della casa."

"Davvero?"

"Si, Wakabayashi vive da tempo in Germania, i suoi genitori stanno all'estero per la maggior parte dell'anno per motivi di lavoro, mentre i suoi due fratelli maggiori studiano in Europa."

"Una casa così grande e bella sempre vuota … che spreco!"

"Già, ma la famiglia Wakabayashi è molto ricca e credo che possiedano altre proprietà sia in Giappone che all'estero."

"E prima … però Wakabayashi ci viveva, vero?

"Si, ma con il suo allenatore privato, Mikami, il mister che ci ha guidato in questo torneo internazionale giovanile."

"Bauuu!" il custode era arrivato e John gli era subito corso incontro scodinzolando "Ciao bello! Ti sei divertito con Ishizaki?"

"E' stato proprio bravo e mi piacerebbe che stasera in premio ricevesse una razione più abbondante di cibo."

"Dice davvero?" il cane gli stava seduto a fianco "Bene John, allora stasera ti darò un bel po' di crocchette extra … ma non è da solo, Ishizaki, non mi presenta la sua ragazza …"

"La mia ragazza?" Ishizaki e Yukari erano diventati improvvisamente rossi e lei si era affrettata a dire "No, sono solo un 'amica ... frequentiamo la stessa scuola."

"Capisco! Mi dispiace, ma ora vi saluto e porto John a correre un po' in cortile."

"Grazie ancora e arrivederci!" aveva risposto Yukari, mentre si era rivolto al cane: "Ciao, John e grazie!"

Il custode aveva richiuso il cancello e camminando con il cane di fianco gli aveva sussurrato: "Quei due non me la contano mica giusta John!"

Gli altri erano giunti da un po' alla scalinata e si erano seduti per aspettare Ishizaki, Misaki, John e Yukari.

Erano un po' delusi, perché nessuno dei loro gruppi era riuscito a ritrovare Yotaro ed erano determinati a continuare a cercare per aiutare l'amico.

Con stupore si erano visti apparire Ishizaki e Yukari che chiacchieravano tranquillamente, anche se mancavano sia John che Misaki.

"Guarda Sanae, sono ancora tutti interi."

"Si, per fortuna! Ma Misaki e John che fine avranno fatto?"

"Non lo so … chiediamolo a loro!" Tsubasa gli era scattato incontro inseguito da tutti gli altri.

Dopo poco Ishizaki e Yukari si erano trovati circondati dagli amici a cui avevano raccontato la bella notizia del ritrovamento di Yotaro ed Ishizaki aveva potuto vantarsi della sua brillante idea di coinvolgere John nelle ricerche.

Quella sera Tsubasa aveva telefonato a Wakabayashi che inizialmente si era arrabbiato con Ishizaki per poi dire a Tsubasa: "Sono felice che il mio John vi abbia aiutati a ritrovare il gatto di Misaki, ma riferisci ad Ishizaki che, la prossima volta che prenderà in prestito John senza il mio permesso, le sentirà da me!"

"Ok, Wakabayashi!"

Poco dopo i due amici si erano fatti una bella risata.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	17. Come ai vecchi tempi

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 17_**

**_Come ai vecchi tempi_**

Era domenica pomeriggio, ma Sanae e Tsubasa non si sarebbero visti, perché lei doveva andare con suo fratello Atsushi da sua nonna, che abitava ad una mezz' oretta di treno da Nankatsu.

Purtroppo quel giorno l' avrebbero dovuto passare lontani ed intanto il tempo passava.

Tsubasa aveva deciso che per lui fosse meglio andarsene a fare una bella corsa con il suo amico pallone, quindi aveva salutato i suoi ed era uscito cercando di non pensare al fatto che presto avrebbe dovuto salutare Sanae e che probabilmente per molto tempo loro due non si sarebbero nemmeno potuti vedere.

Era quasi arrivato alla scalinata che portava al belvedere, quando all' orizzonte era apparso un altro ragazzo ed anche lui stava calciando un pallone.

Poco dopo si erano trovati l' uno di fronte all' altro.

"Misaki?"

"Tsubasa? Ma tu non dovresti essere con Sanae?" Taro sembrava davvero sorpreso di trovare in giro l' amico che sapeva trascorrere la maggior parte del tempo libero insieme a Sanae.

"Oggi, no. Sanae e suo fratello sono dovuti andare in un paese qui vicino per fare visita alla loro nonna."

"E così hai pensato anche tu di farti un bel giro per la città insieme al pallone, vero?"

"Già! Perché? Anche per te è così, o sbaglio?"

"Correre calciandolo, mi aiuta a liberarmi dai pensieri …"

'Quali pensieri?' aveva pensato Tsubasa tra sé.

Da quando era ritornato Misaki, Tsubasa si era accorto che l' amico era diverso, rispetto a quando si erano ritrovati in Francia, e che fosse in pensiero per qualcosa.

Aveva deciso che quello non fosse il momento giusto per indagare e che fosse meglio giocare, cosa che di sicuro avrebbe fatto bene ad entrambi.

"Ehi, Misaki che ne dici di una sfida come ai vecchi tempi?"

"Che intendi Tsubasa?"

"Vediamo chi riesce ad arrivare per primo in cima alla scalinata palleggiando, ci stai?"

"Certo, amico! Andiamo!"

Era impressionante la velocità con cui salivano ed una volta giunti in cima, si erano accorti che in realtà erano pari.

"E se facessimo dei passaggi con due palloni Tsubasa? Ti va?"

"Ok Misaki!"

Si erano posizionati ai due lati opposti del cortile di ghiaia ed avevano iniziato a passarsi le due palle a grande velocità, senza riuscire mai a farle cadere a terra una volta o a perderne il controllo.

Anzi le traiettorie delle due sfere spesso s' incrociavano, senza però mai scontrarsi.

"Prendi Misaki!"

"Prendi Tsubasa!"

Avevano continuato così per un bel po' per poi sedersi su una panchina, da cui era possibile osservare tutto il panorama della città di Nankatsu.

"E' proprio bella la nostra città! Che ne pensi Misaki?"

"Si, è bella, anche se devo ammettere che viaggiando di posti magnifici, ne ho visti davvero tanti e non so ancora adesso, se posso considerarne uno come il posto a cui sono più legato … "

"Che vuoi dire Misaki?"

"Tsubasa ho sempre avuto come costante punto di riferimento mio padre e per me essere a casa, voleva dire stargli accanto e non mi è mai importato molto il dove."

"Non capisco Misaki. Non sei felice di essere tornato a vivere a Nankatsu?"

"No, non è questo, è solo che forse avrei preferito rimanere a vivere a Parigi …"

"Non senti nessun legame con questa città?"

"No, non è così. Ma tu piuttosto dimmi a te mancherà questo posto, quando te ne andrai in Brasile?"

"Si, mi mancherà, perché qui sono stato felice, circondato da tanti amici che come me amano il calcio … a Tokyo giocavo sempre da solo … inoltre qui c' è la casa dei miei genitori … qui c' è Sanae …"

"Oh, Tsubasa … " in quel momento Misaki aveva pensato ad Azumi.

"Che hai Misaki? Perché Parigi è così importante per te?"

"Tsubasa a Parigi c' è Azumi … "

Finalmente Misaki era riuscito a dire qualcuno quelle parole, qualcuno che presto si sarebbe ritrovato in una situazione molto simile alla sua, ovvero a vivere distante dalla persona che amava.

"Misaki … l' Anego francese … ad Ishizaki era venuto anche il dubbio che fosse la tua ragazza … ma cos' è realmente per te?"

"Non lo so, so solo che quando l' ho salutata all 'aeroporto, mi sono sentito come se stessi perdendo qualcosa di importante … "

"Ma Azumi sa queste cose?"

"No! Non stiamo mica insieme noi due, come tu e Sanae …"

Tsubasa aveva messo la sua mano destra sulla spalla di Misaki: "Scrivile! Scrivile una bella lettera … non devi sentirti obbligato a rivelarle i tuoi sentimenti … così rimarrete in contatto e prima o poi v' incontrerete dr nuovo … proprio come succederà a me ed a Sanae … "

"Tsubasa … "

"Si, fallo stasera stessa e ti sentirai meglio. Devi smetterla di soffrire per qualcosa che forse non è andato ancora perduto … "

"Dimmi, Misaki, Ti batte forte il cuore quando pensi a lei, non è vero?"

"Si."

"Accade lo stesso a me, quando penso a Sanae, e nel mio cuore so che amerò sempre e solo lei."

"Ma, io non so ancora quanto la amo … "

"Non importa, dovete continuare a stare vicini col cuore, anche se solo da amici … io sono riuscito solo da poco ad aprire il mio cuore a Sanae e posso capire come ti senti … e poi da come ti tifava, credo che anche lei ci tenga molto a te … è bello essere incoraggiati così, vero?"

"Si, lo è!"

"Promettimi, che lo farai Misaki!"

"Lo farò, puoi contarci!"

Sfogarsi aveva fatto bene a Misaki che si era reso conto che forse c' era ancora speranza per lui e Azumi.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	18. Dalla nonna

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 18_**

**_Dalla nonna_**

La nonna di Sanae abitava in un piccolo paese fuori città, molto tranquillo e circondato da una splendida natura incontaminata.

Di solito Sanae era contenta di andare a farle visita, ma in quel caso ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, perché le sarebbe piaciuto poter trascorrere più tempo possibile con Tsubasa prima della partenza del suo amato per il Brasile.

Atsushi era ancora troppo piccolo per recarvisi da solo ed i suoi l' avevano costretta ad accompagnarlo.

In realtà lei non si era affatto opposta, sebbene volesse tanto ribellarsi e stava facendo forza su se stessa per nascondere questo suo disagio.

La nonna era venuta a prendere lei Atsushi alla stazione ed a piedi avevano raggiunto la sua casa, dove c' era una bella tavola imbandita ad aspettarli.

Il pranzo era trascorso piacevolmente e dopo Atsushi era uscito a giocare in giardino, mentre sua sorella era rimasta ad aiutare la nonna a riordinare.

Sanae aveva sparecchiato con cura la tavola e stava pulendo il tavolo.

"Grazie, Sanae! Per favore, vieni ad aiutarmi."

"Va bene, nonna!"

La nonna con la coda dell' occhio aveva seguito tutti i movimenti di Sanae, rendendosi conto che la sua nipotina, non era più una bella bambina che si divertiva a fare il maschiaccio, ma una splendida giovane donna.

Sanae per un secondo aveva avuto la sensazione che la nonna la stesse osservando e si era voltata di scatto temendo che ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse.

"Tutto bene nonna?"

"Si, iniziamo pure a lavare.."

"Ok!

La nonna si era accorta che suo nipote non sembrava molto felice di essere lì e si era accorta che spesso gli occhi di sua nipote sembravano tristi.

Aveva deciso che con discrezione avrebbe scoperto il motivo che affliggeva Sanae.

"Nonna, posso lavare i piatti?"

"Si, va bene! Tu lavali e io li asciugo."

Sua nipote stava diventando anche una perfetta donna di casa e lo capiva dalla velocità e dalla cura con cui puliva ogni stoviglia.

"Stai diventando brava a lavare i piatti Sanae!"

"Dici davvero nonna?"

"Si … ormai sei quasi una perfetta donnina di casa … e pensare che da piccola eri un perfetto maschiaccio …"

"Quand' ero Anego …"

"Sanae, sembra quasi che ti dispiaccia ricordare quei giorni …"

"No, anzi. E' solo che Anego era il capo dei tifosi della Nankatsu ed adesso m' interessa solo essere Sanae."

"Sai, sono sempre stata orgogliosa del modo in cui riuscivi a tenere a testa a quei ragazzi."

"Lo faccio ancora nonna, solo che adesso i miei metodi sono più garbati."

"Sei una delle manager della squadra di calcio, vero?"

"Si, e ne sono orgogliosa!"

" Se non sbaglio nella tua squadra gioca quel tuo amico famoso … come si chiama … Tsubasa Ozora?"

Sanae era arrossita improvvisamente e la nonna le aveva domandato: "Non siete più amici?"

"Ecco, nonna … in realtà lui adesso è il mio ragazzo … noi due stiamo insieme … " Sanae aveva abbassato lo sguardo e dal suo tono di voce s' intuiva che fosse un po' in imbarazzo.

"Sanae, avresti voluto stare un po' con lui oggi?"

"Si."

"Mi spiace, piccola! Ma sono sicura che ne avrete tanti di giorni da passare insieme."

Sanae con un filo di voce le aveva risposto: "Potremo stare insieme solo fino alla fine di quest' anno scolastico, poi Tsubasa partirà per il Brasile …"

Sanae sapeva che la nonna si era accorta del suo malore e l' aveva aiutata potergliene spiegare la ragione.

"Credo che la prossima volta verrò io a trovarvi, così incontrerò anche vostro padre che è da un po' che non si fa vedere."

Con quelle semplici parole la nonna aveva fatto capire a Sanae che l' avrebbe aiutata a fare in modo di avere tanti momenti da poter condividere con Tsubasa.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	19. Scrivere ad Azumi

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 19_**

**_Scrivere ad Azumi_**

Taro aveva cenato con molta fretta quella sera ed anche se conversava con suo padre, sembrava distratto da qualcosa.

Anche Yotaro, che mangiava nella sua ciotola vicino al tavolo, se n' era accorto.

Ad un certo punto dopo aver bevuto un bicchiere d' acqua velocemente, si era alzato tirando su i propri piatti e portandoli nel lavandino.

"Papà, finisci pure con calma che poi penso io a riordinare … devo fare un lavoro urgente!"

"Non preoccuparti Taro, stasera li lavo io i piatti. Tu vai pure a fare ciò che devi."

"Grazie, papà!"

Taro era sparito nella sua stanza, si era seduto alla sua scrivania, su cui aveva appoggiato un foglio bianco e teneva una penna fra le mani.

'E adesso come incomincio?', si domandava tra sé, aveva promesso a Tsubasa che avrebbe scritto ad Azumi, ma più che altro lo faceva perché ne aveva bisogno, l' amico l' aveva aiutato a trovare il coraggio per farlo.

"Mrauuuu!" qualcuno stava grattando alla porta.

Misaki aveva dovuto aprire: "Yotaro, che vuoi?"

"Mew?"

"E va bene, entra! Ma fai il bravo che devo fare una cosa molto importante!"

"Mr!"

Il ragazzo aveva richiuso la porta e si era riseduto, mentre Yotaro si era messo a girare per tutta la stanza facendo le fusa, per poi sedersi sul tavolo proprio di fianco al foglio.

"Yotaro!"

"Mew!"

"Ok, ma lasciami almeno lo spazio per scrivere!"

Yotaro si era accovacciato strusciandosi vicino alle spalle del suo amico che si era messo a parlargli come aveva già fatto tante volte.

"Sto scrivendo una lettera ad Azumi … ricordi? Ti ho parlato di lei prima che traslocassimo."

"Mau!"

"Oggi ho giocato un po' a pallone con il mio amico Tsubasa e gli ho parlato di quello che penso di trovare per Azumi e lui mi ha consigliato si scriverle una lettera per stare un po' meglio … anche lui tra poco dovrà allontanarsi dalla sua ragazza, la ragazza che ama …" Taro si era irrigidito di colpo "Ma che dico? Tsubasa e Sanae stanno insieme, ma io ed Azumi no …"

Yotaro aveva appoggiato la zampina destra sul braccio dell' amico e ci aveva appoggiato sopra il proprio musetto, quasi volesse dirgli 'Va tutto bene! Calmati amico!'

Yotaro sapeva come tranquillizzare Taro e sembrava percepire alla perfezioni le emozioni del suo amico, senza che Taro gliele spiegasse a parole.

Il gatto l' aveva fissato con i suoi magnifici occhi magnetici e Taro aveva avuto l' impressione che gli stesse dicendo 'Dai, scrivi!"

"Ok, adesso inizio Yotaro!"

Con il gatto al suo fianco Taro aveva iniziato a pensare a come avrebbe potuto iniziare quella lettera: "E se scrivessi … cara Azumi, come stai? … come ti sembra Yotaro?"

Nel frattempo Yotaro si era trasformato in una morbida ciambella di pelo e si era addormentato.

"Ho capito … me la devo sbrigare da solo … "

Per Taro era stato difficile iniziare, ma poi le parole gli erano venute fuori del tutto naturali, anche perché solo il fatto di aver vicino quel suo amico gli dava il coraggio di farlo.

Aveva deciso che avrebbe scritto d' amico ad Azumi. Sperava che scrivendole avrebbero potuto rimanere in contatto e che forse in futuro, se Taro fosse riuscito a fare chiarezza nel proprio cuore, si sarebbero potuti rivedere prima o poi.

Aveva deciso di raccontare all 'amica tutto quello che gli era accaduto fino ad ora e quindi le aveva raccontato: degli amici della Nankatsu, della disavventura di Taro e del fatto che si stava preparando con impegno per gli esami di preparazione alle superiori.

Aveva terminato la lettera così …

_… mi piacerebbe rimanere in contatto con te, se vuoi._

_A presto … spero!_

_Il tua amico Taro Misaki_

L' aveva terminata in meno di un' ora, riposta con cura in una busta che aveva compilato diligentemente applicandoci su un francobollo.

L' indomani l' avrebbe spedita ed iniziava già a sentirsi meglio. Tsubasa aveva ragione.

Non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto rispondergli Azumi, ma già una sua risposta l' avrebbe reso felice.

Ormai non poteva far altro che aspettare.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	20. I sogni

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 20_**

**_I sogni_**

La mattina seguente Misaki era uscito un po' prima per riuscire ad imbucare la lettera e non fare tardi a scuola.

Nelle vicinanze di casa sua c' era una buca postale e, dopo aver tenuto per un po' la busta tra le mani, aveva imbucato la lettera che aveva scritto per Azumi.

Si sentiva sempre meglio, perché aveva seguito il consiglio di Tsubasa.

Tsubasa era senza ombra di dubbio l' amico che gli era più caro e, quando si erano incontrati sotto la _'Tourre Eiffel'_, tempo prima, la gioia per entrambi era stata immensa.

Tra poco l' avrebbe rivisto a scuola e sperava di potersi confidare ancora con lui.

Era giunto, quasi al cancello, della scuola, quando aveva visto arrivare Tsubasa e Sanae, che non erano soli.

Lungo la strada anche Yukari ed Ishizaki si erano aggregati alla coppia, formando un bel gruppetto.

"Che barba … ci aspetta un' altra giornata di scuola!"

"Sei sempre il solito brontolone Ishizaki!"

"Che hai detto? Vorresti farmi credere che tu sei sempre felice di venirci …"

"No, però una buona istruzione ci sarà utile per il nostro futuro … stupido!"

Tra Ishizaki e Yukari i battibecchi erano continui ed i loro amici si divertivano ad osservare queste loro, per certi versi buffe, conversazioni.

Tsubasa e Sanae non facevano altro che tenersi per mano e sorridersi a vicenda ascoltandoli.

"Sentiamo Yukari, a cosa ci servirebbe tutto questo sapere?"

"A trovare un buon lavoro dopo gli studi! Lo sai che richiedono sempre un livello minimo di studi …"

"Questo dipende dal lavoro che uno intende fare … Tsubasa prenderà il diploma delle Medie e poi se ne andrà in Brasile per diventare un bravo calciatore … quindi non a tutti serve …"

"Potresti anche avere ragione in questo caso …"

"Come dici? Ripeti per favore."

"Ehi, non montarti la testa ora!"

"Guarda che la testa ce l' ho bene sulle spalle, io, infatti dopo che avrò finito il liceo, se ne avrò la possibilità, tenterò anch' io di intraprendere la carriera calcistica, anche se in Giappone … e tu cosa vorresti fare da grande?"

"Vorrei diventare una maestra d' asilo e dopo le superiori, voglio intraprendere quel tipo di studi."

A Tsubasa piaceva ascoltare i sogni dei suoi amici, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto sapere il sogno che portava nel cuore Sanae, perché di sicuro anche lei ne aveva uno.

"… poveri bambini … "

"Ripetilo, se ne hai il coraggio!"

Yukari si era messa ad inseguire Ishizaki, cercando di colpirlo con la propria cartella, che, si era rifugiato dentro il cortile della scuola. Per poco non avevano travolto Misaki che li aveva visti passare come delle furie.

"Ma che succede?"

"Scusamiii Misakiiii!"

"Si, scusaci Misaki!"

Taro aveva esclamato: "Certo che sono proprio matti quei due!" e, girandosi, aveva notato Tsubasa che si era voltato verso Sanae che si era messa a ridere.

"E tu Sanae, che sogno hai?"

"Come dici Tsubasa?" quella domanda l' aveva colta di sorpresa e lei aveva abbassato lo sguardo un po' imbarazzata.

"Che c' è?"

"Nulla …"

"Allora perché fai così?"

"Così come?"

"Sembra quasi che tu sia in imbarazzo … tu hai un sogno Sanae?"

"Si, che ce l' ho!" mentre gli rispondeva aveva rivolto i suoi dolci occhi verso Tsubasa "Ma il mio è un sogno semplice …"

"E quale sarebbe?"

"Mi piacerebbe sposare la persona che amo e potergli stare vicino." il suo sguardo si era illuminato "Questo è il mio sogno …"

Sanae non aveva aggiunto altro e Tsubasa aveva deciso di conservare quelle parole nel proprio cuore, sperando che, il sogno della ragazza che amava, potesse diventare il sogno di entrambi.

"Ciao ragazzi!" Misaki si era avvicinato a loro accorgendosi che forse aveva interrotto qualcosa di importante: "Scusate ...".

"Ciao Misaki!" gli avevano risposto.

" … non volevo disturbarvi … Tsubasa avrei bisogno di dirti una cosa …"

"Va tutto bene, Misaki! Ti lascio parlare con Tsubasa e vado a calmare quei due … ci vediamo in classe!"

Sanae se ne era andata lasciando soli uno Tsubasa pensieroso con Misaki.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	21. Un vero amico

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 21_**

**_Un vero amico_**

Tsubasa aveva visto Sanae scomparire dentro il cortile. Si era reso conto che Sanae non avrebbe giunto altro alle confidenze che gli aveva fatto e per un attimo era rimasto in silenzio.

"Perdonami Tsubasa, ma avevo bisogno di parlati e credevo che aveste finito …"

"Non hai interrotto nulla Misaki!"

"Ne sei sicuro?"

"Si."

"Io e Sanae avevamo già finito di parlare, quando sei arrivato … dimmi, hai scritto ad Azumi?"

"Ti ricordi del consiglio che mi hai dato?"

"Si. Com' è andata?

"Le ho scritto una lettera ieri sera e l' ho imbucata stamattina … spero che mi risponda …"

"Perché non dovrebbe farlo?"

"Non so …"

"Fatti coraggio Misaki! Vedrai che andrà tutto bene e tu non la perderai …"

"Tsubasa, ma come posso perdere qualcosa che non ho mai avuto …" la sua voce celava un velo di amarezza

"Non dire così Misaki! Lo so che non state insieme, ma ora è importante che voi due restiate in contatto, anche se solo come amici … in futuro magari potrebbe venire a studiare in Giappone o tu potresti tornare a giocare in Francia …"

"Che intendi dire Tsubasa?"

"Ne parlavamo prima con gli altri … parlavamo dei nostri sogni …"

"Dei sogni?"

"Si, del mio di andare in Brasile … Ishizaki vuole diventare un calciatore professionista in Giappone … Yukari vuole fare l' insegnante d'asilo … e Sanae … qual' è il tuo sogno Misaki?"

"Il mio sogno?"

"Ma lo sai già, voglio vincere la medaglia d' oro con la Nazionale Giapponese di calcio alle Olimpiadi."

"Non, intendevo quello … lo sai che a me piacerebbe vincere col Giappone il Mondiale di Calcio … cosa vorresti fare da grande?"

"Da grande?"

"Si, da grande!"

"Non lo so, perché fino ad ora mi sono limitato a seguire mio padre in giro per Giappone e per il mondo, senza mai pensarci …"

"Misaki ... il tuo sogno deve essere di certo simile al mio o a quello di Ishizaki …"

"Diventare un calciatore professionista?"

"Lo sai che sei considerato un artista col pallone, non vorrai mica sprecare questo tuo grande talento?"

"Ma io non so come te Tsubasa. Sono venuto in Giappone, anche se in realtà avrei voluto rimanere a vivere a Parigi …"

"Tu l' hai fatto, perché ami tuo padre e credi che abbia ancora bisogno di averti accanto … non è vero?"

"Papà era molto triste, quando mia madre lo ha lasciato ed io sono tutto ciò che gli rimane …"

"Misaki, non dico che devi farlo subito, ma prima o poi anche tu dovrai pensare a cosa vuoi realmente dalla vita, anche se dovesse significare allontanarsi da tuo padre …"

"Ma Tusbasa?"

"Anch' io soffro all' idea di dovermi allontanare da tutte le persone che amo, ma sono nato per giocare a pallone ed è questo che voglio fare per vivere e forse, se realizzerò questo mio sogno, presto potrò realizzarne degli altri …"

"Degli altri?"

"Si, andare in Brasile è il sogno che coltivo da quando ho conosciuto Roberto, ma nel mio cuore ne custodisco degli altri …"

"Hai ragione, come te ho sempre amato il calcio, e mi piacerebbe che questo sport diventasse anche una professione … però potrò pensare a questo solo dopo il Liceo …"

"Si, ce la farai Misaki e chissà magari tu ed Ishizaki finirete a giocare anche nella stessa squadra, pensa che bello!"

"Grazie Tsubasa!"

"E di cosa?"

"Grazie di essere mio amico e di ascoltarmi quando ne ho bisogno!"

"Non devi ringraziarmi, perché tra amici ci sia aiuta, dico bene?"

"Si."

I minuti erano passati velocemente, senza che loro se ne rendessero conto.

Tutti gli studenti erano entrati in classe e lo squillare della campanella aveva destato la loro attenzione.

"Andiamo, Misaki!"

"Si, Tsubasa!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	22. Una lettera da Misaki

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 22_**

**_Una lettera da Misaki_**

Era così triste andare a scuola e non trovarci più Misaki, anche se Azumi faceva il possibile per non farsi capire dagli amici.

L' ultima volta che l 'aveva visto era stato all' aeroporto, il giorno in cui era partito e Misaki non si era ancora messo in contatto con nessuno di loro.

Avrebbe voluto tanto avere qualche notizia da Misaki, a volte aveva pensato anche di scrivergli una lettera, ma poi non aveva avuto il coraggio di farlo.

Lei era innamorata da Taro da molto tempo, da quando il ragazzo si era trasferito nella loro scuola, ma l' aveva fatto partire senza rivelargli i propri sentimenti, temendo che fosse inutile farlo.

Ma non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lui e l 'amore che provava per lui non accennava ad affievolirsi.

Poi un giorno era rientrata da scuola ed aveva trovato su madre ad aspettarla.

"Ciao mamma, sono tornata!"

"Ciao Azumi, come è andata oggi?"

"Abbastanza bene, grazie!" da come le aveva risposto sua madre aveva capito che la figlia era un po' giù di morale, cosa che accadeva da parecchio giorni.

"Stai bene, Azumi?"

"Si, perché me lo chiedi?"

"Niente, è che sei un po' strana in questi giorni."

"Davvero?"

"Si, ce ne siamo accorti tutti."

"Ecco … io …"

"Guarda che non sei mica obbligata a parlarmene, se non te la senti …"

"E' solo che un mio amico si è trasferito in Giappone e non ci ha ancora dato notizie …"

"Si chiama Misaki, vero?"

"Si e tu come fai a saperlo."

"Hai parlato con grande entusiasmo di lui fin dal giorno in cui è arrivato e so che si è fatto molto onore al campionato Internazionale Giovanile di calcio che si è svolto qui a Parigi, dico bene?"

"Si, è stato bravissimo ed è anche grazie lui che la nostra nazionale è riuscita ad arrivare prima!"

Suo madre aveva capito fin da subito che per sua figlia quel Misaki fosse più di un semplice amico e che Azumi potesse soffrire per questa lontananza.

Per fortuna quella mattina era arrivato qualcosa che di sicuro avrebbe tirato un po' su il morale di sua figlia.

Era arrivata una lettera dal Giappone, proprio di Misaki, e lei l' aveva messa sulla scrivania di Azumi per farle una sorpresa.

"Se no sbaglio, mi dicevi che è tornato a vivere a Nankatsu, un posto dove aveva già vissuto già col padre in passato …"

"Si, li ha tanti amici ed alcuni di loro fanno parte della Nazionale Giovanile Giapponese e li ho conosciuti anch' io qui a Parigi…"

"Che bello!"

"Si, ma sai lui e suo padre hanno viaggiato in lungo ed in largo in tutto il Giappone e Misaki si è sempre fatto tanti amici grazie al pallone …"

"Davvero? Ma allora i Misaki non hanno mai avuto una dimora fissa?"

"In realtà, prima di trasferirsi a Parigi, si fermavano per al massimo un paio di mesi … suo padre è un pittore e quando aveva finito di dipingere, si spostavano in cerca di altri paesaggi per i suoi quadri …"

"Si, ricordo di aver visto alcune mostre dei suoi quadri e sono molto belli, riescono a proiettarti in quei magnifici posti che sono dipinti talmente bene da sembrare veri …"

"Taro è molto fiero di suo padre ed anche questa volta ha deciso di seguirlo … suo padre vuole ritrarre il monte Fuji …"

"E che cosa vuole fare Misaki? Diventare un pittore come suo padre?"

"No, ma che dici! Taro è un artista, ma del pallone … credo che dopo essersi diplomato alle superiori tenterà la carriera professionistica … ha molto talento …"

Quando Azumi parlava di Taro, le si illuminavano gli occhi ed appariva più serena, quasi che il solo parlare di lui riuscisse a darle un po' di gioia.

"E tu cosa pensi di fare nella vita signorina?"

"Intanto cercherò di essere ammessa alle superiori e poi magari andrò all' università …"

"In Giappone magari …"

"In Giappone?"

"Tuo zio vive lì e potrebbe ospitarti … sarebbe bello, se riuscissi a laurearti nel nostro paese …"

Per un attimo Azumi aveva avuto la sensazione che sua madre le stesse leggendo dentro nel profondo ed aveva trovato una scusa per rifugiarsi in camera sua.

"Scusa mamma … ma devo studiare …"

Aveva appoggiato il suo zaino sulla scrivania, l' aveva vista e il cuore aveva iniziato a batterle all' impazzata dalla gioia.

L' aveva afferrata ed era corsa giù da sua madre.

"Mammaaa! Mammaaa! Guarda mi ha scritto Misaki … sono felicissimaaaa!"

Azumi sprizzava gioia da tutti i pori, ballava tenendosi la busta appoggiata sul cuore e intanto sua madre la osservava contenta di vedere la figlia stare meglio.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	23. L' attesa

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 23_**

**_L' attesa_**

Azumi avrebbe già dovuto ricevere la sua lettera, ma a lui non era ancora arrivata nessuna risposta e questo aveva buttato un po' giù di morale Misaki.

Taro temeva di averla offesa scrivendole e che la ragazza non avesse più voglia nemmeno di essere sua amica.

Vivevano molto distanti l' uno dell' altra e non sapevano nemmeno, se in futuro, si sarebbero potuti incontrare.

L' attesa stava sfinendo il povero Taro che era sempre più agitato con le persone che lo circondavano, cosa che non era affatto da lui.

Questo suo strano atteggiamento non era sfuggito nemmeno a suo padre.

Era sera, i Misaki avevano appena finito di cenare, e Taro si era messo come una furia a lavare i piatti.

"Accidentiii!" era talmente nervoso che un bicchiere gli era caduto frantumandosi sul pavimento e Yotaro lo osservava sbalordito.

"Taro tutto bene?"

"Si, non mi sono fatto nulla, però ho rotto un bicchiere."

Taro sembrava molto scoraggiato e si era messo mogio mogio a raccogliere i cocci.

"Si tratta solo di un bicchiere, Taro, non devi preoccuparti!" il signor Misaki si era avvicinato al figlio chinandosi per aiutarlo: "Ti do una mano."

"Grazie papà, ma preferisco fare da solo …"

Ichiro si era rialzato, restando ad osservare ciò che stava combinando il figlio.

"Taro, sembri molto nervoso in questi giorni …"

Aveva fatto di tutto per nascondere il suo stato d' animo, eppure suo padre se n' era accorto.

"A dire il vero sei un po' strano da quando siamo tornati a Nankatsu … sembra quasi che tu ti stia sforzando di essere felice …"

"No, non è così papà … sono contento di stare qui con te … è solo che sto aspettando una risposta …"

"Una risposta?"

" … ecco io … ho scritto ad un' amica … un' amica che vive a Parigi … "

"Un' amica?"

"Si … la conosci anche tu ..."

"Nel tuo gruppo di amici parigini c' é solo una ragazza … Azumi … le hai scritto Taro?"

"Si." le guance di Taro si erano arrossate.

"Come mai?"

"E' una mia cara amica e mi piacerebbe rimanere in contatto con lei … tutto qui …"

Ichiro aveva capito che, Azumi per suo figlio, era qualcosa di più che una semplice amica di scuola ed adesso finalmente aveva una spiegazione per le lacrime di Taro sull' aereo.

Suo figlio era sempre molto dispiaciuto tutte le volte che doveva salutare degli amici, ma quella volta ad Ichiro quelle lacrime erano sembrate diverse.

Forse suo figlio, quel timido ragazzo, si era innamorato.

"Devi aver pazienza Taro, vedrai che presto arriverà la sua risposta."

"Lo pensi davvero papà?"

"Si, perché è una tua amica e di sicuro sarà stata felice che tu le abbia scritto …"

"Hai ragione … è solo che temo di aver combinato un pasticcio …"

"Un pasticcio e perché?"

"Non so, potrei averla infastidita …"

"Infastidita? Quella ragazza ti ha sostenuto con tutta la forza che aveva durante il Campionate Internazionale di Parigi … credo che abbia molta fiducia nelle tue capacità di calciatore … come del resto ci credo anch' io …"

"Che intendi dire?"

Ichiro aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla del figlio e gli stava parlando guardandolo dritto negli occhi: "Tu sei un artista del pallone e penso che potresti diventare un calciatore professionista, proprio come Tsubasa …"

"Lo pensi davvero?"

"Si … Taro tu hai sempre creduto in me ed adesso tocca a me sostenerti …" rendersi conto di questo aveva dato forza a Taro rafforzando il legame che lo univa al padre.

"Io non sono ancora pronto papà … prima voglio frequentare il Liceo … e stare ancora un po' con te …"

Quel figlio lo amava davvero tanto e gli era sempre stato vicino, anche nei momenti di grande difficoltà, sacrificandosi per quel padre che era tutto il suo mondo e tutta la sua famiglia.

Il tempo stava passando, Taro cresceva ed Ichiro si rendeva conto che presto avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo andare per la sua strada.

Sapeva già che Taro gli sarebbe mancato tanto, ma era giusto che ora fosse il padre ad incoraggiare il figlio.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	24. L' intesa con papà

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 24_**

**_L' intesa con papà_**

Parlare con suo padre aveva aiutato Taro a tranquillizzarsi un pochino ed ora anche l' attesa per la risposta di Azumi, era diventata un po' meno opprimente.

Non aveva voluto confidarsi prima con suo padre, perché temeva che si preoccupasse per lui, dato che nemmeno lui sapeva esattamente cosa gli stesse accadendo.

E qualche giorno dopo la pazienza di Taro era stata ripagata.

Quella mattina era andato a scuola ed aveva fatto ritorno a casa come suo solito.

"Yotaro, sono arrivato!" aveva detto entrando dalla porta.

Il gatto gli era andato subito andato incontro salutandolo con un bel 'Mau!' ed un mucchio di fusa, si era anche strofinato sulle sue gambe rischiando quasi di farlo cadere: "Ciao Yotaro … però sta attento che così rischio di pestarti e di cadere …"

"Bentornato Taro!" la voce di suo padre proveniva dalla cucina insieme a tanti buoni odorini invitanti: "Papà?" non si aspettava che fosse già a casa.

"Papà stai cucinando?" Taro gli era sbucato alle spalle, sorpreso di trovarlo a casa a quell' ora e per di più alle prese con i fornelli.

"Si, stasera cucinerò io!"

"Come mai?"

"Ho finito prima di lavorare prima e, visto che tu sei molto preso dagli studi, mi sembrava giusto darti una mano … so che spesso tu e Yotaro dovete mangiare da soli, ma d' ora in poi voglio aiutarti ad occuparti della casa e fare in modo di essere più presente …"

"Papà non serve, io so cavarmela benissimo e tu sei molto impegnato con il tuo lavoro …"

"E' proprio questo il problema Taro, da molto tempo sei tu che ti prendi cura di me, ma adesso è giusto che avvenga il contrario, perché io sono il padre e tu il figlio..."

"Papà a me non pesa affatto!"

"Lo so, ma questo inizia a pesare a me … mi rendo conto che sono stato molto egoista e che, oltre ad averti chiesto di fare un sacco di sacrifici, ho commesso anche l 'errore di appoggiarmi in maniera sbagliata a te …"

"Papà …"

"Taro non è giusto che tutte queste cose siano sulle tue spalle … hai un cuore grande, ma hai sofferto già tanto nella tua giovane vita … sei cresciuto senza una madre e con un padre girovago che ci ha messo molto tempo per trovare la sua strada …"

" … la mamma mi è mancata, ma sono stato io a scegliere di stare con te …"

"Si, ma solo perché sapevi che ero io ad avere più bisogno di te, anche se eri solo un bimbo piccolo, costretto ad assistere alla disgregazione della tua famiglia …"

" … forse in quel momento era così, ma poi tu ti sei ripreso e, viaggiando insieme a te, ho imparato tante cose … sei stato tu a regalarmi il mio primo pallone …"

"Si, sono stato io e l' ho fatto, perché mi sono accorto di quanto ti sentissi solo e di come la tua timidezza ti creasse difficoltà nel socializzare con gli altri bambini …"

"Mi hai fatto il regalo più bello del mondo e da quel giorno ho iniziato a farmi tantissimi amici ovunque andassimo ed anche se, dovevo salutarli, ero tranquillo, perché sapevo che nel prossimo posto in cui saremmo andati, me ne sarei fatti degli altri …"

"Oh, Taro …"

"Papà ho riflettuto molto su quello che ci siamo detti e sono sicuro che quel giorno tu mi abbia regalato il mio sogno … mi piacerebbe molto diventare un calciatore professionista …"

"Dici davvero?"

"Si, m' impegnerò per realizzarlo, proprio come fai tu, quando dipingi i tuoi quadri …"

"Oh, Taro …"

"Papà il tuo è un lavoro creativo, ma anche molto difficile, in cui purtroppo il talento da solo non basta … tu ce l' hai fatta ed io sono orgoglioso di te!"

"Come io lo sono di te!"

"Tu forse non te ne accorgi, ma io spesso ti osservo, mentre lavori … mi piace vederti scrutare il paesaggio, quando cerchi di capire le emozioni che vuoi fai trasparire dal tuo quadro … mi piace vederti mischiare i colori per ottenere la giusta tonalità per poi metterla sulla tua tela, dando vita così ad uno dei tuoi splendidi quadri …"

Ichiro non sapeva che dire, suo figlio lo stupiva ancora una volta.

Quando dipingeva era sempre così preso dalla pittura che spesso si dimenticava di avere Taro accanto.

Come padre non era stato un granché, eppure suo figlio lo amava di un amore immenso, un amore che in quel momento non sentiva di meritare.

"Meu!" Yotaro reclamava un po' di attenzione ed in giro iniziava ad esserci puzza di bruciato.

"La pentolaaa!" Ichiro era accorso ai fornelli per spegnere il gas: "Mannaggia! Stavo per bruciare tutto!"

Taro era grato a suo padre per quelle premure che aveva nei suoi confronti, non ce l' aveva con lui, perché a modo suo gli aveva sempre dimostrato molto affetto e vicino a lui riusciva a sentirsi al sicuro, a sentirsi a casa.

"Tutto bene papà?"

"Si, l' ho spenta in tempo per fortuna." il gatto gli stava vicino: "Bravo il nostro Yotaro … ti meriti come premio un bel bocconcino …"

"Papà che hai fatto di buono?"

"Il tuo piatto preferito … come cuoco non sono bravo come te, ma credo che sarà passabile …"

"Grazie, papà!"

"Dimenticavo … nella cassetta postale ho trovato una lettera per te … viene dalla Francia …"

"Dalla Francia?"

"Si, credo che fosse quella che aspettavi tanto … l' ho messa sulla tua scrivania …"

Taro era andato di corsa in camera sua, dove aveva letto subito la lettera.

Il ragazzo aveva letto più volte le ultima frasi che dicevano così.

_Sono molo felice che tu mi abbia scritto e che tu voglia rimanere in contatto con me._

_A presto!_

_La tua amica Azumi_

Tsubasa e suo padre avevano ragione, Taro ed Azumi non si sarebbero persi.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	25. Allenarsi per inseguire un sogno

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 25_**

**_Allenarsi per inseguire un sogno_**

Le lezioni regolari erano appena terminate, e Tsubasa, dopo aver salutato Ishizaki e gli altri, si era diretto di corsa verso il campo di allenamento della squadra _Hamana._

Da qualche tempo si allenava con loro, grazie all' interessamento del signor Katagiri, e Tsubasa era deciso a sfruttare al massimo questa possibilità che gli era stata offerta, per diventare all' altezza dei giocatori brasiliani.

Katagiri aveva sempre creduto in lui e lo stava seguendo ormai dai tempi del suo primo campionato nazionale delle elementari.

"Tsubasa, c'è una telefonata per te!"

"Vengo, mamma!"

"Ciao Katagiri!"

"Ciao, Tsubasa! Come procedono i tuoi allenamenti?"

"Bene, sto aiutando il mister ad allenare i ragazzi più giovani."

"Capisco … ma ti concentri abbastanza su i tuoi esercizi personali?"

"Abbastanza? Penso di si. Dopo aver allenato gli altri, mi dedico al sempre a perfezionare alcune tecniche di gioco."

"Tsubasa è molto bello che tu voglia aiutare le matricole a migliorare, però forse dovresti concentrarti di più su i tuoi obiettivi. Allenarti con dei ragazzi, che hanno un livello di gioco poco più che accettabile, non ti porterà a nessun miglioramento …"

"Lo so! Volevo solo essere utile e mi dispiace molto che non siano nemmeno riusciti a qualificarsi per il campionato nazionale …"

"Tsubasa, tu hai fatto tutto ciò che era nelle tue possibilità per quei ragazzi, ma ora devi lasciare che percorrano la loro strada e tu devi iniziare a percorrere la tua …"

"Che intendi?"

"Conosci il club _Hamana_?"

"Si, certo. È una delle squadre professionistiche della nostra città e so che alcuni dei loro giocatori fanno parte anche della selezione nazionale …"

"Tu la mattina devi ancora seguire delle lezioni, giusto?"

"Si, se voglio che a fine anno mi diano il diploma della scuola media …"

"Sai dove si trova la loro sede?"

"Si, è vicina alla nostra scuola."

"Pensi che sarebbe possibile per te nel pomeriggio andare ad allenarti insieme a loro?"

"Penso di si … insieme ai giocatori dell' _Hamana, _intendi?_"_

"Si, ho parlato con il loro allenatore e sarebbe disposto a farti partecipare ai loro allenamenti … è un tuo grande estimatore e sarebbe contento di vederti alle presa con i suoi giocatori."

"Dici davvero?"

"Si, gli ho già parlato e, se vuoi, puoi iniziare già da domani."

"Da domani?"

"Si, pensi di riuscire ad organizzarti in tempo?"

"Certo, domani mattina lo dirò subito al mister del club di calcio e dopo scuola andrò subito al club _Hamana._"

"Mi fa piacere, sentirti così pieno di entusiasmo, ma ricordati, che quelli sono dei professionisti, e non ci andranno certo leggeri con te."

"Ma è proprio questo che voglio! Più l' allenamento sarà faticoso e più io potrò migliorare, imparando un sacco di cose."

"Dimenticavo, ovviamente prima ha chiesto ai suoi giocatori, se erano d' accordo, e loro, hanno detto, che si lo sono, ma che vogliono sottoporti ad una sorta di test d' ammissione …"

"Va bene, m' impegnerò al massimo e sono sicuro che lo supererò!"

"Così mi piaci Tsubasa! Fatti onore, mi raccomando!"

"Grazie!"

"Ci sentiamo presto, Tsubasa!"

"A presto!"

Per Tsubasa era stata una meravigliosa sorpresa ed aveva telefonato subito a Sanae per condividere con lei tutta la sua gioia.

"Pronto, qui Nakazawa!"

"Ciao Sanae!"

"Tsubasa … che c'è?"

"Mi è stata appena offerta un' opportunità grandiosa …"

"Davvero?"

"Si, da domani, potrò allenarmi con il club _Hamana_ … ma ci pensi Sanae … così potrò migliorare il mio gioco e giocare con dei professionisti … prima però dovrò superare una piccola prova."

"Una prova? E' di che genere?"

"Sai, vogliono capire, se sono all' altezza di giocare con loro …"

"Certo, che la supererai … ne sono sicura!"

"Anche domani tiferai per me?"

"Si, Tsubasa!"

"Grazie, Sanae!"

La voce di Tsubasa esprimeva entusiasmo ed una grande gioia e Sanae non poteva far altro che esserne contenta, anche se il tempo che avrebbero potuto passare insieme sarebbe diminuito.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	26. Roberto

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 26_**

**_Roberto_**

Quella domenica pomeriggio Tsubasa e Sanae erano d' accordo d' incontrarsi nel parco Hikarigaoka sotto l' albero dove si erano confessati il loro amore.

Sanae doveva aiutare sua madre a fare delle faccende domestiche e sarebbe arrivata più tardi.

Per passare il tempo il ragazzo si era portato il suo fedele amico, il pallone, ed uno zaino doveva aveva messo dentro il manuale che gli aveva regalato Roberto prima di partire.

Lo conosceva praticamente a memoria, eppure quel giorno aveva avuto voglia di sfogliarlo.

Quel manoscritto era pieno di tanti consigli tecnici sul calcio, anche se più che altro spiegasse l' essenza di quel bellissimo sport.

Quelle nozioni gli erano servite anche nel corso del torneo di Parigi e proprio Roberto, aveva fatto modo che se ne ricordasse, dicendogli tramite Katagiri di ricordarsi cosa c' era scritto in una certa pagina.

Roberto gli aveva scritto quelle cose per permettere a Tsubasa di migliorare, anche se lui non gli sarebbe più stato accanto.

Quel giorno Tsubasa e la Nankatsu avevano vinto il loro primo campionato nazionale, eppure per Tsubasa era stato un giorno molto triste, perché aveva dovuto salutare il suo amico Roberto.

L' aveva rivisto, dopo più di tre anni, alla fine di quella partita e l' amico gli aveva domandato di andare di nuovo in Brasile con lui.

Tsubasa aveva aperto quelle pagine che, in passato, aveva riletto più volte, versandoci sopra anche delle lacrime, ed inevitabilmente aveva rivissuto il chiarimento che lui e Roberto avevano avuto dopo la partita.

Tsubasa e Roberto erano ancora abbracciati commossi circondati da tutti i ragazzi della nazionale giapponese.

Dopo essersi asciugato le lacrime Tsubasa aveva detto all' amico: "Roberto … io … vorrei parlarti …"

" … capisco Tsubasa … andiamo nel tunnel, così potremo stare più tranquilli …"

A quel punto si erano allontanati da tutti gli altri che avevano capito che quei due avevano bisogno di parlarsi da soli.

In campo era stato Roberto a rompere il ghiaccio, richiamando l 'attenzione di Tsubasa, ma ora l' imbarazzo impediva ad entrambi di parlare.

" … sei stato davvero bravo Tsubasa!"

"Grazie Roberto … è anche grazie ai tuoi consigli, se sono migliorato così tanto …"

Roberto l' aveva guardato dritto negli occhi: "Ti sbagli Tsubasa, il merito è tuo, del tuo grande talento e di tutto il tuo impegno!"

"Roberto …"

"Tu il calcio ce l' hai nel sangue ed hai sempre conosciuto quella verità, anche prima che ci conoscessimo."

" … Roberto, il pallone è sempre stato il mio migliore amico e lo sarà per sempre …"

"Si, lo so … Tsubasa, il pallone è anche il mio migliore amico …"

" … Roberto … ho bisogno di farti delle domande …"

"Chiedi pure Tsubasa … ti prometto che stavolta non verrò meno alla mia promessa!"

"Roberto perché non mi hai voluto portare in Brasile con te? Forse non era ancora abbastanza bravo?"

"No, Tsubasa! Tu eri già bravissimo e sarei stato felice di portarti in Brasile con me."

"Allora perché te ne sei scappato via lasciandomi in Giappone?"

"Tsubasa devi perdonarmi se sono scappato, ma sarebbe stato troppo duro per entrambi, se ti avessi dovuto dire che non ti potevo più portare con me …"

"Troppo duro?"

"Tsubasa mi è dispiaciuto farlo, ma quella era la cosa migliore da fare per te …"

"Per me? La cosa migliore? Ma il mio sogno era quello di andare in Brasile …"

"Ascoltami, Tsubasa … per favore … osservandoti durante le partite, mi sono accorto che non era ancora venuto il momento giusto per te …"

"Il momento giusto?"

"Tsubasa avevi appena dodici anni e non sarebbe stato corretto allontanarti dalla tua famiglia e dai tuoi amici … ero sicuro che prima o poi saresti stato pronto ad inseguire questo sogno con le tue forze ed oggi l' hai dimostrato a tutto il mondo …"

"La mia famiglia ed i miei amici?"

In quel momento Tsubasa aveva passato a tutti i bei momenti che aveva vissuto in quegli anni ed a quanto una certa persona in particolare, Sanae, fosse diventata importante per lui.

"Si, Tsubasa, perché tu hai la fortuna di avere dei genitori e degli amici sinceri che ti stanno vicini e ti sostengono … sai un po' d' invidio, perché purtroppo mia madre è morta, quand' ero piccolo e sono stato costretto a crescere troppo in fretta ed a solo … forse è per questo che il calcio è sempre stato tutto per me …"

"Roberto…"

"Adesso capisci Tsubasa … l' ho fatto per il tuo bene, ma ora voglio rimediare ed aiutarti a realizzare il tuo sogno di diventare un calciatore professionista …voglio organizzarti un provino con la squadra del San Paolo, che ne dici?"

"Va bene, Roberto! Prenderò il diploma e poi verrò da te …"

"Qua la mano, amico!"

"A presto Roberto!"

Sanae era arrivata da poco ed aveva trovato Tsubasa con gli occhi chiusi e sembrava che si fosse appisolato.

L' aveva già visto altre volte così e temeva di disturbarlo da qualcosa che per lui era importante, quindi si era limitata a sedersi silenziosamente accanto a lui, appoggiando la sua testa sulla sua spalla.

Sanae non lo sapeva, ma Tsubasa aveva percepito la sua presenza.

"Sanae!"

"Scusami, Tsubasa!"

"E di che?"

"Ti chiedo scusa per averti svegliato."

"Non stavo dormendo … ero preso dai miei pensieri … sono felice che tu sia qui!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	27. Averla al mio fianco

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 27_**

**_Averla al mio fianco_**

Lo stadio era gremito in ogni ordine di posto e l' arbitro stava per fischiare il calcio d' inizio della partita tra le squadre del San Paolo e del Flamenco, che avrebbe decretato il vincitore del campionato.

Tsubasa se ne stava a centro campo, indossando con fierezza la maglia numero dieci del San Paolo e portando sull braccio destro la fascia di capitano.

Il suo amico pallone era lì di fronte a lui ed accanto a lui c' era un suo compagno di squadra.

L' arbitro aveva fischiato e Tsubasa aveva iniziato la sua discesa verso la porta avversaria, scambiandosi dei passati veloci con alcuni compagni di squadra e dribblando man mano gli avversari che gli si paravano di fronte.

"Forza Tsubasaaa!"

Quella voce, Tsubasa, la conosceva molto bene, anche se era da tempo che non la sentiva urlare a quel modo, perché adesso era diversa, più dolce ed aggraziata..

"Ma che succede?" Tsubasa si era voltato e vicino al campo di gioco era apparsa Sanae, o meglio Anego: "Sanae? … Anego?"

Sanae in quel momento era proprio Anego e lo stava incitando con quella bandiera con cui l' aveva sostenuto durante la sua prima partita a Nankatsu.

"Cosa?" il ragazzo era rimasto per qualche istante fermo in mezzo al campo con il pallone ai suoi piedi e due avversari gli stavano entrando in scivolata per tentare di rubarglielo.

"Stai attento Tsubasa, ti stanno attaccando in due!" gli aveva urlato Anego.

"Cosa?" Tsubasa era riuscito a riprendere il controllo della situazione evitando i due avversari.

"Vaiii Tsubasaaaa! Segnaaa per noiii!"

Anego continuava a sostenerlo con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo e questo dava un po' di forze ad un confuso Tsubasa che non riusciva a capire cosa stesse accadendo.

La Sanae di adesso non era più così e Tsubasa non riusciva a spiegarsi cosa ci facesse in Brasile.

Tsubasa era quasi giunto al limite dell' area di rigore e si apprestava ad eseguire uno dei suoi magnifici tiri ad effetto.

Tre difensori gli si stavano avvicinando minacciosamente, per liberarsene Tsubasa aveva lanciato il pallone sopra la sua testa ed era salato a sua volta.

I tre avevano saltato a loro volta, senza riuscire ad ottenere la stessa elevazione raggiunta da Tsubasa.

"Segnaaa Tsubasaaa!"

Quante volte quella voce l 'aveva sostenuto, incoraggiandolo sempre, anche nei momenti più difficili.

Era bello sapere che Sanae fosse al suo fianco e già, durante l' ultimo torneo internazionale, si era reso conto di quanto quella presenza, così preziosa, gli fosse mancata.

Tsubasa voleva segnare a tutti i costi e il pallone stava ricadendo verso di lui.

Il capitano si era messo in posizione eseguendo una magnifica rovesciata e la palla era andata ad insaccarsi dietro le spalle di un ammutolito portiere.

Era atterrato bene, dritto sulle proprie gambe, flettendo leggermente le ginocchia in modo da attutire la caduta, mentre i tifosi gridavano il suo nome.

Udiva un sacco di voci, ma non riusciva più a distinguere quella che l' aveva sostenuto durante tutta l' azione.

"Sanae dove sei?" aveva urlato.

"Sono qui, Tsubasa!" stavolta la voce era identica a quella della Sanae ragazza.

Non riusciva a capire da dove lo stesse chiamando, aveva alzato lo sguardo verso le tribune e l' aveva vista: "Sanae …"

Stavolta era lei, la Sanae a cui si era dichiarato che gli sorrideva ogni giorno sostenendolo durante tutti gli allenamenti.

"Sei stato bravo Tsubasa!" Sanae gli stava sorridendo con il suo bellissimo viso, poi, d' un tratto, si era voltata e se n' era andata via.

"Aspetta Sanae! Dove vai?"

Tsubasa aveva corso fin sotto le tribune per vedere Sanae scomparire pian piano.

Un grande senso di angoscia l' aveva colto all' improvviso ed inginocchiatosi aveva urlato tra le lacrime: "Sanaeee!"

Stava urlando quelle parole, quando d ' improvviso si era accorto di essere nella sua camera da letto a Nankatsu.

Nelle furia Tsubasa si era tirato su disfando in parte il letto. Ansimava, coperto di sudore e ancora tremante per la grande paura che aveva avuto.

"Ma allora era solo un incubo?" si era domandato sottovoce per poi rendersi conto che quello era stato una sorta di sogno di premonitore: "In Brasile Sanae non sarà più al mio fianco a tifare per me …"

La sua voce era colma di amarezza ed una lacrima gli era scesa sul viso.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	28. La pioggia

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 28_**

**_La pioggia_**

Sanae era ancora in classe insieme ad Ishizaki e gli altri per seguire le lezioni supplementari, distratta da quello che stava accadendo fuori dalla finestra.

Da quando Tsubasa era uscito, aveva iniziato a piovere, prima in forma di lieve pioggerellina per poi trasformarsi in una pioggia più fitta e ritmata.

A Sanae piaceva la pioggia ed amava sentirla cadere.

Per lei l' acqua significava vita e sapeva che ogni tanto la terra, aveva bisogno di essere rinfrescata.

L' acqua lavava via tutto, la città appariva più pulita e l' aria era più buona.

Per fortuna teneva un piccolo ombrello pieghevole nel suo armadietto che avrebbe usato per recarsi al campo di allenamento del club _Hamana_, dove sperava di riuscire a vedere almeno una parte dell' allenamento odierno di Tsubasa.

Le piaceva così tanto vedere Tsubasa giocare a pallone, perché il suo capitano sembrava illuminarsi di gioia, mentre lo faceva.

Tsubasa probabilmente sarebbe partito poco dopo il giorno dell' esame di ammissione alla scuola superiore e lei voleva fare il possibile almeno per stargli vicino in quel modo.

Tra l' altro quel giorno gli era sembrato strano e sperava che la sua presenza, l' avrebbe fatto stare meglio.

Il sogno che aveva fatto continuava a tormentare Tsubasa, che, quella mattina, non era riuscito a nascondere il proprio nervosismo a Sanae.

Se ne era scappato dalla classe subito dopo la lezione, speranzoso di poterti sfogare con il suo amico pallone e come una benedizione, era arrivata anche la pioggia.

Tsubasa amava giocare sotto l' acqua e vedere le strane traiettorie che prendeva la palla.

Era difficile gestire la palla e calciarla in quelle condizioni, ma allo stesso tempo era un modo per rafforzare i muscoli e sporcarsi, senza doversi preoccupare troppo.

Sanae e le altre menagers di solito si lamentavano sempre, quando accadeva, perché, prima di lavare le loro divise, erano costrette a liberarle dal fango che le ricopriva.

Non sapeva se, Sanae avrebbe fatto tempo ad andare lì, ma sperava prima o poi di vederla apparire.

Sanae stava uscendo dall' ingresso della scuola e Yukari l' aveva raggiunta di corsa: "Sanae, aspetta … vai da Tsubasa anche oggi?"

"Si." teneva tra le mani il suo ombrellino "Ciao Yukari, devo scappare!"

"Ciao Sanae!"

Sanae si era allontanata con spasso svelto..

Yukari l' aveva vista con passo svelto sparire dietro l' angolo e non era riuscita a non pensare a quello che, la sua cara amica, avrebbe sofferto a breve.

"Bene ragazzi per oggi abbiamo finito!"

"Grazie mister!"

Un giocatore che, si trovava vicino a Tsubasa, gli aveva dato una pacca sulla spalla dicendogli: "Guarda Tsubasa, c'è la tua ragazza!"

Tsubasa si era voltato ed oltre la rete, aveva visto Sanae con l' ombrello che gli sorrideva.

Era così felice che fosse venuta e solo questo, era bastato a dargli un pochino di tranquillità, dopo tutte le inquietudini che aveva vissuto la notte precedente.

"Sai che è proprio carina … coraggio va da lei!"

Tsubasa gli si era avvicinato ed ora tra loro due, rimaneva solo la recinzione di metallo.

"Ciao Tsubasa!"

"Ciao Sanae!"

"Com' è andato l' allenamento?"

"Bene."

"Sei tutto sporco."

"Sai com'è, quando piove … però mi sono divertito."

"Lo vedo, poverina la tua mamma che dovrà lavarti i vestiti …"

Tsubasa aveva abbassato lo sguardo per guardarsi bene, sentendosi un pochino in colpa e poi, aveva alzato gli occhi che si erano incrociati con quelli di Sanae.

"Si, però adesso corri a cambiarti, Tsubasa, altrimenti rischi di ammalarti."

L' ordine di Sanae, era stato perentorio e pieno di premure: "Va bene … aspettami vicino all' ingresso … ci vediamo tra una decina di minuti!"

Sanae era davanti alla scala, davanti alla sede dell' _Hamana_, che si guardava intorno nell' attesa che Tsubasa arrivasse.

Due uccellini erano scesi a bere un po' d' acqua in una pozzanghera lì vicino e lei si era messa a fissarli incuriosita.

"Eccomi qui!" Tsubasa era sbucato alle sue spalle: "E' tanto che aspetti?"

"No, sei stato puntuale."

"Bene, questo lo tengo io!" Tsubasa si era messo sotto l' ombrello di Sanae, prendendone l' impugnatura e per un attimo la sua mano aveva toccato quella di Sanae: "Me lo daresti un passaggio?"

"Si, Tsubasa!"

Erano vicini, ma Sanae era un po' imbarazzata, perché non sapeva più dove mettere quella mano.

"Dai Sanae, attaccati al mio braccio!"

Sanae si era aggrappata al braccio di Tsubasa ed insieme avevano iniziato a camminare sotto la pioggia parlando.

" …Tsubasa, anche a me piace la pioggia … quando piove, è come se si diffondesse una musica delicata, capace di coprire ogni altro rumore … ascolta Tusbasa, ascolta la pioggia!"

In quel momento anche a Tsubasa era parso di distinguere quel suono, anche se in realtà lui era felice perché Sanae era lì accanto a lui.

Ogni attimo che passavano insieme era un dono prezioso di cui avrebbero fatto tesoro entrambi.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	29. Arriva l' inverno

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 29_**

**_Arriva l' inverno_**

L' inverno era arrivato anche a Nankatsu, di notte in silenzio con una folta nevicata che aveva ricoperto tutta la città.

E al loro risveglio i suoi abitanti avevano trovato uno splendido sole freddo che faceva luccicare la soffice distesa di neve.

Ne era caduta talmente tanta che alcuni avevano dovuto liberare gli ingressi delle proprie case per riuscire ad uscire.

Tsubasa si era svegliato e guardando fuori dalla finestra, era rimasto affascinato dal magnifico panorama che poteva ammirare.

Tra poco sarebbe arrivata anche la primavera e lui sarebbe dovuto partire per realizzare il suo sogno.

Cercava di non pensarci troppo, combattuto dalla gioia per l' imminente partenza e il dolore per dover lasciare la sua amata Sanae.

Si era vestito ed era sceso in cucina, dove l' aspettava la colazione preparata da sua madre.

"Buongiorno mamma!"

"Ciao Tsubasa!"

Anche Natsuko era consapevole che presto suo figlio, se ne sarebbe andato in Brasile e cercava di passare più tempo possibile, con quel ragazzo, ormai cresciuto, che le era stato accanto per tutti quegli anni.

C'era molta neve e sperava che quel giorno rimanesse a casa a spalarne un po', ma lui aveva fatto colazione e poi se ne era scappato via salutandola.

"Mamma, ciao! Scappo da Sanae e poi vado a scuola!"

Era uscito di corsa, stringendo tra le mani il suo amico pallone, come faceva da sempre, da quand' era piccolo.

"Aspetta Tsubasa …"

Tsubasa probabilmente non aveva nemmeno udito quel suo richiamo.

Quella sera suo figlio sarebbe tornato a casa, ma a breve non avrebbe più fatto ritorno per molto tempo.

La donna si sentiva arrabbiata e trascurata ed avrebbe voluto richiamare indietro Tsubasa per dirgli che anche lei si meritava un po' di attenzione, perché era sua madre.

Si era messa a guardare fuori dalla finestra ed a pensare a quando Tsubasa era un piccolo bimbo, bisognoso delle sue cure.

Tredici anni fa, più o meno nello stesso periodo era nevicato così anche, dove abitavano una volta, ed in casa c' erano solo lei e Tsubasa.

Lei si era imbacuccata bene ed era uscita per spalare la neve e liberare l' ingresso della loro villetta.

Tsubasa ben coperto e con in mano il pallone era sulla porta che la osservava.

Non era per niente facile avere per dei lunghi periodi suo marito lontano e presto aveva dovuto abituarsi ed imparare ad arrangiarsi da sola.

Era molto faticoso spalare la neve ed a volte doveva fermarsi un attimo per il grande sforzo che stava facendo.

Ad un certo punto si era voltata per controllare il suo bimbo, ma lui non c' era più.

Un' angoscia tremenda le aveva trapassato il cuore, quando aveva sentito che qualcuno le tirava i pantaloni, aveva guardato in basso e Tsubasa era lì: "Mamma, ti aiuto!"

Lei se l' aveva stretto a sé e per un attimo era scoppiata a piangere: "Oh, Tsubasa! Non farmi più spaventare … non potrei vivere senza di te!"

Il bimbo l' aveva guardata con i suoi grandi occhi pieni d 'amore: "Mamma, io starò sempre con te! Te lo prometto!" e l' aveva abbracciata forte.

Quella volta Tsubasa non l' avrebbe aiutata e non avrebbe mai mantenuto quella promessa che le aveva fatto da bambino.

Sapeva che suo figlio prima o poi avrebbe iniziato a percorrere la strada della vita da solo, ma soffriva all' idea che per lei fosse già giunto il momento di separarsi da lui.

Era sola, si sentiva sola ed era scoppiata a piangere pensando a quanto le sarebbe mancato suo figlio.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	30. Mamma

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 30_**

**_Mamma_**

"Ecco questo è l' ultimo … che ne pensi papà?" Atsushi aveva appena finito di dare forma ad uno dei piccoli pupazzetti di neve che, adesso adornavano il vialetto d' ingresso della loro casa.

Suo padre l' osservava orgoglioso, mentre era occupato a togliere la neve dalle vicinanze del cancello.

Quel giorno era arrivato a casa un po' prima dal lavoro e si era messo quasi subito a spalare la neve.

Atsushi si era offerto di aiutarlo, però il signor Nakazawa aveva preferito assegnargli un compito più creativo per fare in modo che si divertisse con la neve.

Lui avrebbe spalato la neve e Atsushi doveva trasformare quei mucchietti di neve in qualcosa di bello.

"Dici davvero?"

"Si, hai fatto proprio un bel lavoro … grazie a te nel nostro giardino ci sono dei piccoli ometti di neve."

"E' divertente fare i pupazzi di neve, papà! Pensi che a Sanae piaceranno?"

"Atsushi, lo sai che tua sorella adora la neve e sono sicuro che sarà orgogliosa del lavoro di entrambi … dai che ho quasi finito anch'io … devo solo spargere un po' di sale per fare in modo che così nessuno possa rischiare di scivolare."

"Allora, mettiamone giù un bel po'!" Atsushi si era avvicinato al sacco del sale che, era troppo pesante per lui, e stava cercando di trascinarlo per portarlo da suo padre.

"Aspetta Atsuhi, non portarlo qui!"

Suo padre gli era avvicinato: "Facciamo così!" aveva aperto il sacco ed aveva dato al figlio un piccolo succhiellino che aveva messo lì vicino.

"Atsushi, devi metterne un po' in questo secchiellino e poi gettarlo a piccole manciate con le mani … hai capito?"

"Si, papà!"

"Ricordati che non due siamo una squadra!"

"Va bene papà!"

"Grazie per il tuo aiuto, piccolo!"

"Di niente papà … guarda stanno arrivando Sanae e Tsubasa!"

"Ciao papà, Atsushi!"

"Buongiorno signor Nakazawa, Atsushi."

"Siete stati proprio bravi!"

"Grazie, Sanae … devi sapere che il tuo fratellino mi è stato di grande aiuto."

"Davvero?"

"Si, ha eseguito magnificamente il compito che gli avevo assegnato."

Sanae a quel punto si era accorta di quegli ometti bianchi lungo il viale: "Che belli quei piccoli omini di neve … li hai fatti tu Atsushi?"

Il suo fratellino era arrossito: "Si. Papà non voleva che la neve ammucchiata andasse sprecata."

"Mi sarebbe piaciuto potervi aiutare …"

"Sanae, tu in questo momento devi pensare solo a studiare … ci pensiamo io ed Atsushi a queste cose, ok?"

"Va bene, papà!"

Tsubasa era rimasto ad osservali in silenzio rendendosi conto di quanto fosse unita la famiglia di Sanae e di quanto Sanae li amasse.

Per un attimo si era chiesto, se, in un ipotetico futuro, sarebbe stato giusto allontanarla da loro per chiederle di seguirlo in giro per il mondo.

"Tsubasa tu hai già spalato la neve?"

"Cosa?"

La domanda del signor Nakazawa l 'aveva colto all' improvviso che aveva pensato ' … la neve … mamma … '

Quella mattina era uscito, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di porsi quel problema, ed adesso, si chiedeva come se la fosse cavata sua madre.

" … ecco … io credo che dovrei andare a farlo …" si era voltato e mentre correva li aveva salutati tutti "Arrivederci signor Nakazawa … ciao Atsushi … ci vediamo domani Sanae!"

Natsuko era davanti a casa loro e stava spalando la neve.

Tsubasa era arrivato di corsa e si era affrettato a dire: "Scusami, mamma … prendo subito la pala e ti aiuto …"

Sua madre gli dava le spalle e con un tono acido di voce gli aveva detto: "Lascia stare … non serve … vai in casa e cambiati che tra poco arriverà Carlos …"

"Ma, mamma …"

Non aveva mai visto suo madre in quello stato: " … presto te ne andrai via anche tu … come tuo padre ed io dovrò cavarmela da sola …"

Ma che stava dicendo sua madre, Tsubasa non riusciva a capire.

" … Tsubasa, tu non manterrai la promessa che mi hai fatto … lo so …"

"Mamma …"

Tsubasa non sapeva che dire, era entrato in casa sconvolto dall' accaduto e con amarezza, si era reso conto che tra lui e la sua adorata mamma era sceso il gelo.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	31. Confidarsi con Sanae

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 31_**

**_Confidarsi con Sanae_**

Natsuko si era alzata molto presto quella mattina, si era preparata ed aveva messo il necessario per un paio di giorni in una valigia.

Era dispiaciuta per essere stata così fredda con suo figlio Tsubasa, ma il quel momento non avrebbe potuto comportarsi diversamente.

Amava molto sia suo figlio che suo marito, ma in quel momento sentiva di avere il bisogno di staccare la spina, concentrandosi per una volt, solo su se stessa.

Aveva aperto per un attimo la porta della camera di Tsubasa e l' aveva guardato dormire nel suo letto, come faceva quand' era piccolo.

Gli aveva scritto due righe che aveva lasciato sul tavolo della cucina.

Qualche ora dopo si era svegliato anche Tsubasa che era sceso quasi subito in cucina, sperando di trovare la sua mamma sorridente, intenta a preparargli la colazione.

Non riusciva a capire che avesse sua madre, anche se sapeva di non essersi comportato molto bene con lei.

Anche la cena era stata strana, perché la mamma era rimasta in silenzio per tutto il tempo e lui aveva creduto, che fosse meglio lasciare che si calmasse.

"Mamma … ci sei?"

Natsuko non c' era, c' era solo un biglietto che diceva così:

_Ciao Tsubasa,_

_perdonami, se ieri sono stata un po' brusca con te._

_Vado qualche giorno a trovare i miei genitori, perché sento il bisogno staccarmi un po' da voi._

_Tuo padre dovrebbe rientrare a casa stasera, per favore, avvisalo tu._

_Mi raccomando, cercate di stare bene e di non combinare troppi pasticci._

_Vi voglio bene e vi abbraccio forte!_

_La mamma_

"Mamma …"

Tsubasa amava allo stesso modo sia sua madre che suo padre, sebbene in realtà il suo vero punto di riferimento fosse la madre, in quanto era stata una presenza fissa nella sua vita.

Era così strano ritrovarsi in quella casa tutto solo e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi, cosa avesse combinato di così grave per aver portato sua madre a reagire in quel modo.

Sua madre l' altra sera gli aveva detto che, Tsubasa non avrebbe mai mantenuto una promessa che le aveva fatto, e lui non riusciva a capire a cosa la madre si riferisse.

Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno, quindi dopo aver afferrato quel foglio e chiuso tutto, Tsubasa era corso a casa di Sanae.

A casa Nakazawa, Sanae stava ancora facendo colazione con sua madre e suo fratello, quando all' improvviso era suonato il campanello.

Era molto presto ed era strano che qualcuno andasse a trovarli a quell' ora.

Sanae era andata a vedere chi fosse e se loera era ritrovata davanti: "Tsubasa?"

Il suo ragazzo era stravolto e lei aveva capito che era bisognoso d' aiuto: " … entra Tsubasa …"

" … ciao a tutti … io vado a scuola!"

"Ciao, Atsushi! …Sanae, accomodatevi pure qui … io devo andare a finire dei lavori … offri qualcosa a Tsubasa, Sanae … ciao ragazzi!"

Tsubasa si era seduto a tavola, mentre Sanae gli aveva messo davanti una tazza di caffé: "Tieni Tsubasa … hai già fatto colazione oggi?"

" … colazione … a dire il vero no …"

"Allora aspetto che ti prendo anche qualcosa da mangiare …"

Sanae aveva intuito che fosse successo qualcosa di grave, ma non voleva forzare Tsubasa a parlare, sperando che prima o poi si confidasse con lei: "Non hai fatto colazione! Che strano … come mai? Tua madre non sta bene?"

" … mia madre …"

Intanto Sanae gli si era seduta di fronte: " … Tsubasa … è successo qualcosa a tua madre?"

"Sanae … sai che ieri ti avevo detto che sarei andato a casa per aiutare a mia madre per spalare la neve …"

" … ricordo …"

" … mia madre stava già spalando la neve da sola, quando sono arrivato … mi sono offerto di aiutarla, ma lei non ha voluto … e con un tono molto acido mi ha detto di non voler il mio aiuto, perché presto anch' io sarei stato via, come mio padre e così non avrei mantenuto una promessa che le avevo fatto …"

" … Tsubasa …"

" … era rimasta in silenzio anche durante la cena … ma poi stamattina lei non c' era ed ho trovato solo questo …"

Aveva passato il foglio a Sanae che l' aveva letto velocemente, rendendosi conto che riusciva a capire benissimo quello che stava provando la signora Ozora.

" … Sanae non riesco a capire che cosa le sia accaduto e da ieri sera che cerco di ricordare a cosa si riferisse, ma non ricordo … l' ho fatta scappare … forse dovrei rinunciare al Brasile …"

Sanae si sentiva solo di dirgli: "No, Tsubasa! Tu non devi rinunciare, perché tua madre non è questo che vuole. Purtroppo le donne spesso sono costrette ad essere i pilastri della famiglia, dovendo affrontare delle grandi responsabilità ..."

"Che intendi Sanae? Non capisco …"

"Conosco da tempo tua madre e so quanto ti ama e che desidera solo vederti felice, ma forse ieri si è sentita un po' sola … da quando ho iniziato ad aiutare mia mamma in casa, mi sono resa conto di quanto sia faticoso ed importante quello che fa ogni giorno per noi … e lo fa sempre col sorriso per non farcelo pesare … Tsubasa le nostre mamme fanno di tutto per apparire forti per noi, anche se in realtà anche loro possono essere fragili …"

" … fragili?"

"Si, probabilmente tua madre ha solo bisogno di cambiare aria per un po' … purtroppo noi tendiamo a dare per scontato i loro sforzi … comunque tu non sei solo e presto lei tornerà da voi … noi siamo fortunati sai …"

" … fortunati?"

"Si, perché entrambi abbiamo delle famiglie che ci sostengono e ci vogliono bene, ma altri non sono così fortunati … Misaki è cresciuto senza una mamma e da sempre porta sulle sue spalle quelle responsabilità … Hyuga, che è orfano di padre, deve aiutare la madre ad occuparsi dei fratelli più piccoli … e lo stesso Wakabayshi, ricco di famiglia, ma di fatto sempre solo, con i suoi genitori lontani… "

" … Sanae …"

Sanae gli aveva afferrato le mani: "Tsubasa devi solo avere un po' di pazienza … parlane con tuo padre e vedrai che andrà tutto bene … ne sono sicura!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	32. Una casa vuota

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 32_**

**_Una casa vuota_**

Quella sera Tsubasa aveva accompagnato Sanae a casa sua e poi si era recato di corsa a casa per la lezione di Portoghese con Carlos.

Purtroppo non aveva potuto avvisare il suo insegnante, che non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a casa, e temeva che rimanesse chiuso fuori ad aspettarlo.

Aveva corso più che poteva e l' aveva trovato ad aspettare di fronte al cancello di casa loro.

"Tsubasa!"

"Ciao Carlos! Scusami."

"Ho suonato al campanello, ma tua madre non mi ha risposto …"

Sua madre non c' era e Tsubasa lo sapeva bene. Per lui era una sensazione stranissima quella di andare a casa e sapere di non poterla trovare lì.

Aveva promesso a Sanae di avere pazienza ed avrebbe fatto il possibile per non dare a vedere agli quello che stava accadendo alla sua famiglia.

Si era confidato con Sanae ed aveva deciso di non parlarne con nessun altro, perché per lui sarebbe stato troppo penoso.

" … mia madre non c'è … stamattina è andata a trovare i miei nonni …"

"Non lo sapevo, adesso capisco … e tuo padre?"

"Dovrebbe arrivare stasera sul tardi … dai vieni Carlos che dobbiamo fare lezione."

"Ok, Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa aveva fatto di tutto per impegnarsi durante quella lezione, ma come per il resto della giornata, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a Tsubasa.

"Bene Tsubasa, per stasera abbiamo finito."

"Grazie Carlos!"

"Visto che tua madre non c'è, domani potrei venire un pochino più tardi … sempre che a te vada bene."

"Ok! Grazie Carlos!"

"Ma per quanti giorni sarà via?"

"Per un paio o forse qualcosa di più … ancora non lo sappiamo …" la voce di Tsubasa sembrava triste e Carlos aveva preferito non approfondire.

"A domani Tsubasa!"

"Ciao Carlos!"

In quel momento Tsubasa era solo e cominciava a capire di quanto potesse essere tremendo il peso di una casa vuota, un peso che sua madre era costretta a portare da parecchio tempo.

Tra poco più di un' ora sarebbe rientrato suo padre dal suo ultimo viaggio e Tsubasa aveva deciso di apparecchiare la tavola e preparare la cena.

Era determinato ad occuparsi lui delle faccende domestiche, finché sua madre non sarebbe tornata da loro.

Non vedeva l' ora di rivedere suo padre e teneva d' occhio l' orologio per controllare i minuti che passavano.

Era già da qualche mese che sua madre aveva deciso di insegnargli le faccende domestiche, perché, secondo lei, potevano essergli utili in Brasile.

Tsubasa le aveva spiegato che probabilmente avrebbe vissuto in un dormitorio o come ospite da Roberto ed in tutta risposta lei gli aveva detto: "Appunto, se due uomini dividono una casa, bisogna che almeno uno sappia cavarsela!"

Da quel giorno nei week-end gli aveva insegnato a fare moltissime cose: cucinare, usare la lavatrice, stendere i panni, riordinare, pulire …

Facendole si era reso conto che sua madre tutti i giorni si doveva occupare di un sacco di compiti, facendo un lavoro duro per cui nessuno le diceva mai grazie.

L' aveva raccontato a Misaki, che fin dalla tenera età aveva dovuto sopportare il peso di quelle fatiche, e si era sentito in colpa per l' infanzia spensierata che aveva avuto.

Dopo che sua madre glie aveva insegnato a cucinare, non aveva più toccato una padella ed era un po' titubante.

In quell' istante aveva pensato a com' era stato divertente imparare quelle cose da sua madre ed automaticamente aveva rifatto tutti quei gesti che vedeva fare spesso a lei.

Non sapeva, se a suo padre sarebbe piaciuto, sebbene, dopo averlo assaggiato, il sapore non gli sembrava malvagio.

Poco dopo Tsubasa aveva udito la porta aprirsi. Era suo padre.

"Natsuko, Tsubasa sono a casa!"

Koudai non aveva avuto risposta ed un po' sorpreso si era diretto in sala da pranzo, dove credeva di trovare moglie e figlio intenti a consumare la cena, e , con sua sorpresa, ci aveva trovato solo Tsubasa.

"Ciao Tsubasa! Dov' è la mamma?"

"Papà la mamma non c' è … è andata a trovare i nonni …"

"Cosa?"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	33. Da mamma

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona Pasqua a tutti!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 33_**

**_Da mamma_**

"E così pensi che tua madre se ne sia andata, perché è arrabbiata con te Tsubasa?"

"A dire il vero non lo so …"

"Io non lo credo e lei lo dice anche nel biglietto …"

"Però lei quel giorno era davvero arrabbiata con me … non l' avevo mai sentita parlare con quel tono di voce e le sue parole mi hanno quasi fatto paura …"

"Tsubasa. …"

"Capisco, ma nel biglietto lei dice chiaramente di essere dispiaciuta per averti trattato così."

"Si, ricordo."

"Ma hai capito qual' era la promessa che le avevi fatto?"

"Non lo so, papà … ci ho pensato e ripensato, ma proprio non riesco a ricordarmela …"

"Forse è qualcosa che a che fare con la neve o lo spalare la neve …"

" … di solito aiuto sempre la mamma a farlo, ma quella mattina ho preferito andare subito da Sanae …"

Tsubasa stava facendo l' impossibile per cercare di ricordare ed all' improvviso gli era apparsa l' immagine della loro vecchia casa, ricoperta dalla neve, ed aveva visto una giovane Natsuko che abbracciava commossa un bimbo di pochi anni, lui.

Anche quel giorno sua madre stava spalando la neve e lui si era offerto di aiutarla.

Tsubasa teneva lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto:" … papà … ora ricordo … un giorno ho promesso alla mamma che non l' avrei mai lasciata sola …"

"Davvero?"

"Si, tu non c' era ed aveva nevicato … avevo poco più di due anni …"

"Eri già un bravo ometto a quei tempi. Tsubasa."

"Papà tu pensi che la mamma non voglia che io vada in Brasile?"

"Mentirei, se non ti dicessi, che quando te l' aveva chiesto Roberto la prima volta, lei era stata per un po' contraria. Ma poi si era convinta che per te fosse la cosa migliora e di era convinta a dare il suo benestare."

"Non lo sapevo …"

"Tsubasa, a quei tempi certe cose rimanevano solo tra i grandi."

"Quindi mamma non voleva farmi partire?"

" … credeva solo che fossi ancora troppo giovane …"

"Ed è così anche adesso?"

"No, non credo. Sia io che tua madre sentiremo molto la tua mancanza, ma credimi per nulla al mondo ti chiederebbe di rinunciare al tuo sogno, perché lei desidera solo vederti felice."

"Allora perché si è comportata così?"

"Cerca di capire, la tua partenza si avvicina e lei ha voluto solo sfogare un pochino il suo dolore … soffrirà e questo lo sai anche tu e nessuno di noi potrà farci nulla."

" … mamma …"

"Ma poi sei riuscito a parlarle?"

"No, quella sera è rimasta in silenzio …"

" … ti manca la mamma Tsubasa?"

"Si."

"Forse dovresti andare da lei e dirglielo … credo che farebbe stare meglio entrambi."

"Si, hai ragione. Ci andrò domani papà."

La mattina seguente Sanae si era ritrovata Tsubasa davanti a casa sua.

Il ragazzo non indossava la divisa della scuola ed aveva con sé uno zaino.

"Tsubasa?"

"Ciao, volevo vederti prima di andare alla stazione."

"Alla stazione?"

"Si. Ieri sera ho parlato con papà ed ho deciso di andare a trovare la mamma per parlarle … ho bisogno di dirle quello che sento, anche se non voglio forzarla a tornare a casa, se non se la sente ancora …"

"Si, va da lei e sono sicura che tornerà tutto a posto."

" … Sanae ho una gran voglia di rivederla, non sai quanto ho sentito la sua mancanza …"

"Forza, corri da lei Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa aveva pensato lungo tutto il tragitto alla parole migliori da dire e poi alla fine aveva deciso di limitarsi a fare quello che gli indicava il suo cuore.

I suoi nonni erano venuti ad aprirgli alla porta, sorpresi ancora una volta di ricevere un' ennesima visita inaspettata.

I due anziani si erano limitati a salutare il nipote ed a dirgli che sua madre era seduta in salotto a leggere un libro.

Avevano capito che era accaduto qualcosa di grave a Nankatsu ed avevano preferito ospitare Natsuko senza indagare.

Non appena aveva visto sua madre, il cuore di Tsubasa si era colmato di gioia.

"Ciao mamma!"

Natsuko si era alzata di scatto facendo cadere il libro che aveva in mano e si era ritrovata stretta tra le braccia di suo figlio.

"E' così bello rivederti mamma!"

Natsuko non sapeva che dire.

"Sono venuto fin qui, perché mi mancavi tanto e perchè ho bisogno di parlarti.."

"Parlarmi?"

"Si. Voglio scusarmi con te per come mi sono comportato con te. Voglio scusarmi perché non ti dico mai grazie per tutto quello che ogni giorno fai per me e perché, per realizzare un mio sogno, dovrò venir meno a una mia promessa. Sai in questi giorni, mi sono reso conto di quanto fossero importanti tutte quelle cose che mi hai insegnato. Ieri sera ho cucinato e messo in ordine la cucina."

"Tsubasa …"

"So che stai male per la mia imminente partenza e voglio farti sapere che anch' io soffro per la stessa ragione, quella di dovermi allontanare dalle persone che più amo … ma noi siamo madre e figlio e nulla potrà mai cambiare questo … ti voglio bene mamma!"

Natsuko stava piangendo. "Mamma è giusto che tu senta il bisogno di pensare un pochino a te stessa, dopo esserti occupata per così tanto tempo di me e di papà, quindi prenditi tutto il tempo che serve e sappi che sia che papà ti amiamo molto e ti aspettiamo a braccia aperte."

Natsuko era commossa, Tsubasa se n' era reso conto e l 'aveva baciata sulla fronte.

Erano rimasti abbracciati in silenzio per un po'. Suo figlio era già molto più alto di lei e Natsuko si sentiva così piccola tra le braccia del suo bimbo, ormai cresciuto.

"Adesso vado mamma … tu cerca di star bene."

Tsubasa se n' era andato senza parlare, felice di aver rivisto la sua amata mamma e di averle potuto aprire il proprio cuore.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	34. Essere una famiglia

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 34_**

**_Essere una famiglia_**

Il mattino seguente era stato Tsubasa a trovare Sanae uscendo da casa.

"Ciao Tsubasa!"

"Ciao Sanae! Che ci fai qui?"

"Scusami, ma ero preoccupata e volevo vedere come stavi … come va?"

"Meglio, grazie!"

Tsubasa l 'aveva presa per mano: "Forza incamminiamoci, così ti racconto."

"Va bene Tsubasa! Hai visto tua madre?"

"Si ed è stato come se non la rivedessi da moltissimo tempo."

"E com' è andata?"

"Penso bene."

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Ho fatto come ti avevo detto. Le ho aperto il mio cuore, ma senza forzarla a tornare a casa."

"Capisco … penso che tu abbia fatto bene."

"A dire il vero l' ho abbracciata ed ho parlato solo io. Lei piangeva, Sanae, e prima di andarmene, l' ho baciata sulla fronte."

"Volevi farle capire quanto le volessi bene Tsubasa …"

"Si. Mentre lo facevo, mi sono accorto che lei era così piccola e fragile tra le mie braccia."

"Pensi che ti abbia perdonato?"

"Si, era solo molto triste ed aveva bisogno di sfogarsi …"

"Triste?"

"Il giorno della partenza si avvicina e lei inizia a soffrirne …"

Erano in tanti a star male per quella partenza e nella mente di Sanae si era materializzato un unico pensiero ' … manca così poco ormai …".

" … Sanae … mi senti?"

"Si, scusami … è solo che credo di capire quello che sta provando tua madre … piuttosto dimmi sei riuscito a capire qual' era la promessa che le avevi fatto?"

" … devi sapere … che un giorno di tanti anni fa, quand' ero un piccolo bimbo, avevo promesso a mia madre che non l 'avrei mai lasciata da sola …"

" … capisco, però purtroppo tra poco, se tu e tuo padre non ci sarete, lei sarà davvero sola …"

"Lo so." aveva detto Tsubasa amareggiato.

" … forse è per quello che ha reagito a quel modo … però magari potrà essere un po' meno sola …"

"E come?"

"Potrei andare a farle visita ogni tanto, che ne dici?"

"Lo faresti davvero, Sanae?"

"Si."

"Grazie! Così potrebbe sentirsi un po' meno sola."

Natsuko non era riuscita a chiudere nocchio quella notte.

La mattina si era alzata, aveva fatto la valigia e, nello stesso modo in cui era arrivata, aveva salutato i suoi dicendo che doveva rientrare dalla sua famiglia.

Continuava a pensare alla conversazione che aveva avuto con Tsubasa ed a quanto suo figlio fosse stato coraggioso a compiere quel gesto.

Non le aveva nemmeno domandato di tornare a casa per rispettare i suoi sentimenti, ma ora lei si sentiva più e pronta a rivedere Tsubasa e suo marito.

Era pronta a parlare con suo figlio ed a tornare nella sua casa.

Quella sera Tsubasa non aveva lezione con Carlos, perché il suo insegnante doveva prepararsi per un importante esame all' università.

Aveva accompagnato Sanae e sulla strada del ritorno aveva incontrato suo padre.

"Ciao Tsubasa! Facciamo la strada insieme, ti va?"

"Si, papà!"

Erano arrivati davanti alla porta della loro casa ed il cancello si era scattato, aprendosi, prima che loro riuscissero ad infilare le chiavi.

"Ma che succede papà?"

"Non lo so Tsubasa … andiamo a vedere."

Dopo aver superato l' ingresso erano stati assaliti da un mucchio di odorini succulenti che provenivano dalla cucina.

Erano andati a vedere cosa stesse accadendo e l' avevano visto, Natsuko era tornata a casa, aveva già apparecchiato la tavola e stava finendo di cucinare.

"Bentornati!" la sua voce era dolce ed i visi di Tsubasa e Koudai si erano illuminati dalla gioia.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	35. Gli esami

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 35_**

**_Prepararsi agli esami_**

Ishizaki iniziava a sentire la paura degli esami che erano sempre più vicini.

Tutti i suoi amici erano stati molto generosi e stavano facendo l' impossibile, affinché lui si preparasse al meglio, ma questo cosa non riusciva in nessun modo a tranquillizzarlo.

Durante il test sarebbe stato da solo e tutto sarebbe dipeso da lui, solo da lui.

Continuava a pensare 'Tanto lo so che mi bocciano', 'E' tutto inutile, gli altri andranno al liceo, mentre io rimarrò alle medie'.

Ryo era così preso dai suoi pensieri da non accorgersi che davanti lui sopraggiungeva qualcuno di corsa.

"Ahia! Che male … ma si può sapere cos' è successo?"

"Ma perché non guardi dove vai?… la mia povera testa …"

Ishizaki conosceva quella voce, che spesso e volentieri si divertiva a rimproverarlo, ed aprendo gli occhi aveva capito contro chi era andato a sbattere.

"Yukari?"

" … Ishiizaki … ma cavoli, potresti guardare avanti, quando cammini …"

"Certo, e tu avresti potuto fare la stessa cosa … dai che ti aiuto a rialzarti." Ishizaki si era tirato su ed aveva dato la mano a Yukari per aiutarla a fare lo stesso.

"Grazie!"

"Prego … sono un gentleman io …"

" … ok, sei stato gentile, ma era il minimo che tu potessi fare, visto che sei stato tu a farmi cadere."

"Ne sei proprio sicura?"

"Certo!"

"Ma non eri tu quella che veniva di corsa …"

" … si, ecco … io speravo di incontrare Tsubasa e Sanae per strada, perché volevo ripassare una cosa che non capisco con Sanae …e tu?"

"Se proprio ci tieni saperlo, anch' io stavo pensando agli esami … stavo pensando a quanto sarà difficile per me essere ammesso alle superiori …"

"Ishizaki …"

"Ebbene si. Ma tu piuttosto Yukari hai una buona media eppure sembri preoccupata anche tu …"

"E che c' entra scusa, l' esame devo farlo anch' io o forse te ne sei dimenticato?"

"No. Dobbiamo farlo tutti o sbaglio?"

"Già, sperando di essere ammessi tutti alla stessa scuola superiore … sarebbe bello …"

"Hai notato che alcuni, nonostante tutto sono molto tranquilli?"

"Sanae la sta prendendo in maniera molto rilassata, ma lei ha anche altro per la testa in questo periodo …"

"Che combinate voi due?"

"State bene?"

Era così presi dai loro discorsi che i due non si erano accorti che si erano avvicinati a loro Tsubasa e Sanae.

"Sanae!"

"Tsubasa!"

Yukari era corsa a mettersi di fianco all' amica ed Ishizaki aveva fatto lo stesso con Tsubasa.

"Devi sapere Sanae che, Ishizaki è talmente preoccupato per gli esami, che se ne va in giro a sbattere contro alle persone."

"Ma che dici Yukari … chi è sarebbe andato a sbattere contro chi?"

"Tu … te l' ho spiegato o no che io, almeno, la strada la stavo guardando …"

Tsubasa e Sanae continuavano a guardarsi a vicenda non capendo come mai i loro amici si stessero comportando a quel modo.

I due avevano avuto un piccolo incidente, ma nulla di grave.

"Sei preoccupato per gli esami Ishizaki?"

"Si, Tsubasa."

"Tranquillizzati! Ti sei impegnato così tanto che non potranno andarti che bene."

"Tu dici?"

"Si, hai studiato tantissimo e sia Sanae che gli altri mi hanno detto che sei migliorato tantissimo."

"Speriamo in bene …"

"Ma lo sentite … si arrende prima di combattere."

"Yukari, ripeti se ne hai il coraggio!" Tsubasa aveva dovuto intervenire per calmare l' amico.

"Calmati Ishizaki! Sono sicuro che non volesse offenderti, vero Yukari?"

"Si, ma sono riuscita ad ottenere ciò che volevo."

"Cosa Yukari?" le aveva chiesto Sanae.

"Volevo fargli tirare fuori la grinta che ha, quando gioca a pallone."

"E che c' entra la mia grinta ora?"

"Uffa, Ishizaki! Bisogna spiegarti tutto!"

" … non capisco Yukari …"

"Se userai questa tua grinta anche al test, di sicuro ti andrà bene."

" … adesso ho capito … certo affronterò questa prova, come se fosse una partita di calcio, e dimostrerò a quei professori che mi merito di passare!"

"Finalmente l' hai capita Ishizaki … mamma mia che fatica …"

"Io l' ho capita, e tu?"

"Io?"

"Anche con te ci vuole pazienza … Yukari, anche tu, se t' impegnerai come fai sempre, sarai promossa … e tu rischi anche di avere un buon punteggio …"

" … grazie, Ishizaki!"

In quel momento i cuori di Ishizaki e Yukari avevano sussultato e loro non erano riusciti a capirne il perché.

Solo il futuro avrebbe potuto dare loro delle risposte.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	36. La Nazionale

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 36_**

**_La Nazionale_******

Era il giorno prima degli esami di ammissione alle superiori e Sanae si era ritrovata davanti a casa sua un pensieroso Tsubasa.

"Ciao Tsubasa!"

"Ciao Sanae! Andiamo?"

"Si."

Tsubasa le aveva afferrato la mano, come aveva già fatto altre volte in quegli ultimi mesi che avevano trascorso insieme, e, i due, si erano incamminati lungo la via.

Sanae aveva avuto la sensazione che Tsubasa volesse dirle qualcosa, ma che non trovasse il coraggio per farlo.

Il ragazzo d' un tratto aveva stretto un pochino più forte la mano di Sanae e alla ragazza questo piccolo gesto era bastato.

Doveva limitarsi a fare quello che aveva sempre fatto, avere fiducia in Tsubasa.

"Sanae questo sarà l' ultimo giorno di scuola regolare e domani, tu e gli altri, dovrete affrontare il test di ammissione alle superiori … come stai? Sei nervosa?"

"Sto bene, anche se credo che stanotte faticherò a dormire … so di essere brava a scuola e di essermi preparata con impegno, ma un po' di emozione inizio a sentirla anch' io … "

Stranamente anche Tsubasa sembrava nervoso, forse a causa della sua imminente partenza per il Brasile o per qualcos' altro.

Il loro tempo era ormai scaduto, ma nessuno dei due riusciva a parlare con l' altro di questa cosa.

" … non ti devi preoccupare, perché sono sicuro che riuscirete a passare tutti …"

"Speriamo, sarebbe così bello poter frequentare tutti lo stesso liceo."

" … Sanae, purtroppo stasera non potrò riaccompagnarti a casa …"

Sanae si era resa conto che forse Tsubasa era preoccupato per quello che doveva fare quella sera, tuttavia lei aveva preferito non approfondire: "Va bene! Non preoccuparti Tsubasa!" Sanae aveva stretto a sua volta con più forza la mano di Tsubasa sorridendogli con gli occhi.

"Tsubasaaa!"

"Sanaeee!"

Yukari e Ishizaki li avevano raggiunti correndo e si erano affiancati a loro.

"Possibile che tu debba stare sempre tra i piedi?"

"Guarda che quello che sta sempre tra i piedi in realtà sei tu Ishizaki …"

Questi buffi battibecchi riuscivano a far sorridere Tsubasa e Sanae, ma quel giorno era diverso, perché entrambi erano consapevoli che a breve si sarebbero dovuti separare.

Quella sera sul treno, che lo stava portando a Tokyo, Tsubasa continuava a domandarsi, se avesse fatto bene a con dire a Sanae quello che stava per fare.

Stava per sfidare la nazionale giapponese di calcio, sperando di riuscire a dimostrare che Katagiri avesse ragione a credere nelle sue capacità.

Sapeva che Sanae aveva capito e che, da come si erano salutati, aveva intuito che Tsubasa stava per affrontare una sfida.

Tsubasa avrebbe voluto parlargliene, ma non voleva che Sanae si preoccupasse, così da poter affrontare l' esame con serenità, una prova che sarebbe stata importante per il suo futuro.

In quei giorni Tsubasa non faceva che pensare a lui e a Sanae e a quello che se ne sarebbe stato di loro dopo la sua partenza.

Tsubasa amava Sanae e voleva solo che fosse felice e si chiedeva se avesse il diritto di chiederle di aspettarlo.

Sia Ishizaki che Yukari si erano accorti degli stati d' animo che affliggevano i loro amici ed entrambi avevano avuto l' idea di accompagnare Sanae a casa.

"Aspetta Sanae … ti va, se facciamo la strada insieme?"

"Yukari …"

"Ehi, aspettatemi!" Ishizaki le aveva raggiunte correndo.

"Che c'è Ishizaki?" gli aveva domandato Sanae un po' sorpresa.

"Niente, posso fare la strada con voi?"

"Si, certo! Per te va bene Yukari?"

"Si, Sanae!"

Si erano messi come due angeli custodi al fianco di Sanae, Yukari alla sua destra e Ishizaki alla sua sinistra.

Sanae era grata loro per tutte quelle premure, ma allo stesso tempo credeva in Tsubasa e in ciò che li univa ed in cuor suo, nonostante tutto quello che sarebbe accaduto, era serena.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	37. I migliori amici

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 37_**

**_I migliori amici_**

"Vi ringrazio per avermi accompagnata!"

"Di nulla Sanae!" le avevano risposto quasi all' unisono Yukari ed Ishizaki.

"Allora, io vado … ciao, ci vediamo domani!" Sanae li aveva salutati ed era entrata in casa lasciandoli da soli davanti al cancello.

"Secondo te come sta?"

"Mi sembra serena Ishizaki …"

"Per te sapeva cosa doveva fare Tsubasa stasera?"

"Non credo, ma lei ripone una grande fiducia in lui …"

"Lo so … quando Tsubasa ci ha salutati, ci ha detto che sembrava che Tsubasa stesse per affrontare la sfida … tu che ne pensi?"

"Nessuno capisce Tsubasa meglio di Sanae, lo sai anche tu."

"E conoscendo Tsubasa potrebbe benissimo star combinando qualcosa del genere …. è ora di andare, ciao Yukari!"

Ishizaki si era voltato incamminandosi verso casa e Yukari era rimasta lì sola per qualche minuto, quando all' improvviso si era resa conto di aver bisogno di parlare con lui.

"Aspettamiii Ishizakiii!"

"Ma cosa?" Ryo si era voltato e se l'era ritrovata di nuovo al suo fianco "Yukari che c'è? Stai bene?"

"Credo si … dammi un secondo per favore che ho bisogno di riprendere fiato …"

Ryo in fondo al suo cuore era felice che lei l' avesse rincorso, sebbene ne ignorasse ancora il motivo.

Quando era arrivata alla scuola della Nankatsu, aveva pensato che Yukari fosse davvero molto carina, nonostante avesse un caratterino tutt' altro che facile.

" … ti va, se facciamo un pezzo di strada insieme?"

"Si, ok!"

" … non farti venire strane idee … è solo che io … vorrei parlarti dei nostri migliori amici …"

Voleva parlargli di Tsubasa e Sanae e la cosa non stupiva affatto Ishizaki, lui iniziava ad essere preoccupato per quei due e probabilmente per gli stessi motivi lo era anche Yukari.

" … già i nostri migliori amici, Tsubasa e Sanae … dai Yukari, avviamoci che si sta facendo buio!"

"Va bene Ishizaki!"

Gli era già capitato più volte di camminare vicini, discutendo o prendendosi in giro, ma stavolta si rendevano conto entrambi di quanto fosse diverso.

"Che volevi dirmi Yukari?"

"Ecco … tu come stai?"

"Come sto io?"

"Ishizaki, Tsubasa è da anni il tuo migliore amico … sei triste all' idea che parta?"

"Yukari …"

"Penso che se ci fosse Sanae al posto di Tsubasa, io ne sarei distrutta …"

"Si, mentirei, se ti dicessi il contrario, ma io e Tsubasa ne abbiamo già parlato e sappiamo che rimarremo amici per sempre, nonostante le distanze … e poi sono convinta che prima o poi ci rivedremo …"

"Davvero?"

"Si. Tsubasa si è impegnato così tanto per realizzare questo suo sogno ed è giusto che parta …"

"Lo so anch' io … ma che ne sarà di lui e di Sanae? Che ne sarà del loro amore?"

"Purtroppo a questa domanda non posso risponderti Yukari, perché solo loro possono saperlo …"

"Lo sai che soffriranno entrambi per la lontananza e per il fatto di non potersi vedere?"

"Si, lo so. Ma Sanae non chiederà mai a Tsubasa di rinunciare al proprio sogno ed ora lei non può certo seguirlo …"

" … ma non possiamo fare nulla per aiutarli?"

"No, Yukari. E' una faccenda che riguarda solo loro!"

" … e noi che dovremmo fare, forse stare in disparte a guardarli soffrire?"

"Certo che no. Noi dobbiamo stargli vicini da amici, come abbiamo sempre fatto e poi sono sicuro che prima o poi loro due potranno essere felici insieme."

"Dici che accadrà?"

"Si, ne sono sicuro. Come credo nell' amore che Tsubasa prova per Sanae ed in quello che Sanae prova per Tsubasa."

Ishizaki appariva come un ragazzo spensierato e superficiale, ma in realtà era dotato di una grande sensibilità ed un gran cuore, ed ancora una volta, lo stava dimostrando a Yukari.

"Allora faremo così …"

"Si, Yukari. Stai meglio ora?"

"Si."

"Bene, perché domani ci aspetta l' esame e dobbiamo essere sereni e grintosi." si era girato verso di lei facendole l' occhiolino "Dico bene Yukari?"

"Si, Ishizaki!"

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	38. Esami e telefonate

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 38_**

**_Esami e telefonate_**

A scuola gli studenti uscivano dalle aule man mano che finivano il test riunendosi in piccoli gruppetti per parlare e scambiarsi le proprie impressioni.

I ragazzi della Nankatsu avevano formato il loro di gruppetto. I primi a consegnare erano stati Sanae, Yukari e Misaki, confermando la loro fama di studenti brillanti.

I tre avevano consegnato a pochi minuti di distanza l' uno dall' altro e poi si erano messi in corridoio ad aspettare gli altri.

Quella mattina dai giornali avevano saputo che il loro capitano era riuscito ad entrare a far parte della nazionale maggiore, che a giorni avrebbe disputato una partita amichevole contro una squadra brasiliana.

Questa notizia li aveva incoraggiati tutti a fare del loro meglio per superare quel test.

"Ma quanto ci mette? Come mai Ishizaki non esce ancora?" Yukari camminava avanti indietro davanti agli altri.

Ormai il tempo era quasi scaduto e ne mancava solo uno, Ishizaki che doveva ancora consegnare.

"Ragazziii!" Manabu era andato a sbirciare dalla porta e stava correndo dagli altri per riferire loro quello che aveva visto.

"Allora Manabu, si può sapere che sta combinando Ishizaki?" Yukari era ansiosa si sapere.

" … in aula sono rimasti in pochi … Ishizaki è chino sul suo foglio ed ha smesso di scrivere … non capisco, perché non abbia ancora consegnato!"

"Non scrive … e che fa?"

"Tiene in mano il foglio e lo guarda …"

"Forse lo sta rileggendo per essere sicuro di quello che ha scritto …"

"Tu credi Sanae?"

"S, Yukari. Ishizaki non è uno stupido e sa benissimo che se consegnerà a tempo scaduto il suo test non sarà valido. Probabilmente tra poco consegnerà."

Yukari si era voltata a guardare l' orologio che c' era sul muro: " … mancano solo cinque minuti …"

"Professore, io consegno!" Ishizaki si era avvicinato alla cattedra, accorgendosi di non essere il solo.

"Consegno anch' io!"

"Bene ragazzi … allora voi siete Ishizaki e Urabe … ecco adesso potete andare."

"Grazie!"

In quel momento era suonata la campanella che metteva fine alla prova ed il professore si era alzato: "Ragazzi, il tempo è scaduto! Forza, consegnate!"

Gli altri fuori si erano ammutoliti a sentire quel suono credendo che il loro amico non avesse fatto in tempo.

"Oh no! Ishizaki non ha consegnato in tempo …"

"Non dire così Yukari … non è detto …" Sanae non riusciva a credere che il loro amico non ce l' avesse fatta e non voleva nemmeno che Yukari potesse pensare una cosa del genere.

"Ma Sanae … non è possibile …"

Poco dopo Ishizaki e Urabe erano usciti insieme dalla classe e si erano diretti verso gli altri.

"Eccolo, guardate!"

"Ishizaki …" Yukari sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuta.

"Che avete ragazzi?" Ishizaki sfoggiava il suo solito buon umore, anche se si sentiva un sacco di occhi addosso.

" … Ishizaki è suonata la campanella e noi pensavamo .." gli aveva risposto Misaki.

" … capisco … io e Urabe abbiamo consegnato quasi all' unisono pochi minuti prima … siamo stati fortunati …"

Tutti erano felici di sentire quelle parole consapevoli che adesso tutti potevano sperare di essere ammessi.

"Ci andiamo, vero?"

"Dove Ishizaki?" gli altri non capivano.

"A vedere la partita di Tsubasa ovviamente!"

"Si, certo! Sosterremo il nostro capitano!"

Adesso erano tutti allegri come quando giocavano insieme a pallone decisi a tifare per Tsubasa.

Anche quella sera Ishizaki e Yukari avevano accompagnato Sanae a casa.

Appena aveva varcato la porta Sanae era stata chiamata da suo fratello Atsushi: "Sanaeee, telefonooo!"

"Pronto!"

"Ciao Sanae, come stai? Com' è andata oggi?"

"Tsubasa che bello sentirti! E' andata bene per tutti oggi."

"Dici davvero?"

"Si, anche Ishizaki è riuscito a consegnare in tempo."

"Ne sono felice!"

"Non sai quanto siamo stati in pensiero per lui. Ma poi è apparso in corridoio con Urabe, allegro come suo solito."

"E perché?"

"Era suonata la campanella e lui non era ancora uscito … temevamo che non avesse fatto in tempo …"

"Capisco … Sanae, scusami, se non ti ho detto …"

"Non devi scusarti Tsubasa!"

"Ecco … io non volevo farti preoccupare e inoltre non ero sicuro che avrei fatto quello che ho fatto … mi dispiace anche che tu abbia dovuto saperlo dal giornale …"

"E' stato bello per tutti leggere quella notizia stamattina! Con il tuo esempio ci hai stimolato ad impegnarci ancora di più."

"Non sei arrabbiata con me?"

"No, sono orgogliosa di te Tsubasa!"

"Sanae …"

"Adesso tocca a te affrontare una grande prova e noi verremo tutti allo stadio per tifare per te … metticela tutta, Tsubasa!"

"M' impegnerò al massimo Sanae, te lo prometto!"

Erano entrambi felici di sentirsi e non vedevano l' ora di rivedersi allo stadio, dove Tsubasa avrebbe disputato la sua ultima partita in Giappone.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	39. L' ultima partita in Giappone

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 39_**

**_L' ultima partita in Giappone_**

L' arbitro aveva decretato la fine del match e per tutto lo stadio risuonava solo un nome, il nome di Tsubasa che aveva cambiato le sorti della partita, dando prova di essere colui che avrebbe presto portato la nazionale giapponese di calcio a realizzare tanti sogni.

Quel giorno si era scontrato con dei giocatori brasiliani professionisti dimostrando di essere alla loro altezza a livello calcistico.

Il pubblico stesso aveva reclamato il suo ingresso in campo e l' aveva sostenuto per tutta la durata dell' incontro.

Erano venuti in tanti a sostenerlo: Sanae, la sua famiglia, gli amici della Nankatsu e i suoi compagni della nazionale giovanissimi.

Tsubasa ancora una volta aveva dimostrato loro che realizzare i propri sogni era possibile e lui ne era una dimostrazione vivente.

Adesso c' era confusione intorno a lui, tutti lo cercavano e tutti lo volevano e Tsubasa si era ritrovato travolto da quell' euforia.

Eppure lui in quel momento, avrebbe tanto voluto riuscire a vedere tra il pubblico una persona, la sua amata Sanae.

Durante la partita aveva rivolto lo sguardo più volte verso di lei per dei brevi attimi e il suono della voce della sua ragazza gli aveva dato coraggio.

Ma adesso non ci riusciva, non riusciva a vederla.

Non gli importava niente di tutto il resto, desiderava solo vedere Sanae e poter passare un po' di tempo con lei.

Gliel' aveva detto anche al telefono, voleva rivederla lì.

Sanae era orgogliosa di Tsubasa.

L' aveva guardato giocare cercando di imprimere nella sua mente tutto quanto, perché quella era la sua ultima partita a cui avrebbe potuto assistere e non sapeva quando ciò sarebbe potuto accadere di nuovo.

Si era emozionata e non aveva potuto fare a meno di preoccuparsi per lui, come aveva già fatto tante altre volte in passato.

Si era sporta, ma Tsubasa era stato trascinato via per festeggiare e lei non era nemmeno riuscita a dirle quanto fosse fiera di lui.

La triste realtà era che Tsubasa poco alla volta si stava allontanando da lei, anche in quel momento, lui stava già percorrendo la strada che l' avrebbe portato a realizzare i suoi sogni, e Sanae non sapeva, se ne avrebbe fatto parte.

Non sapeva cosa fosse giusto fare e si sentiva prigioniera della propria timidezza.

"Che c'è Sanae?"

"Nulla Yukari …"

Yukari sapeva che l' amica mentiva e anche Ishizaki, se ne era accorto.

"Forza Yukari dammi una mano!"

"Che c'è Ishizaki?"

"Andiamo! Scorteremo Sanae da Tsubasa!"

L' avevano obbligata ad alzarsi e prendendola, Yukari per un braccio e Ishizaki per l' altro, l' avevano costretta a seguirli.

"Dove mi portate?"

"Fidati di noi Sanae … troveremo il modo di farti incontrare Tsubasa, nonostante tutto questo casino … non è vero Yukari?"

"Si, Ishizaki!"

Erano arrivati nella zona d' ingresso agli spogliatoi, dove c' era una barriera a cui era vietato l' ingresso a chi non era autorizzato.

"Oh no! E' ora che facciamo Ishizaki?"

"Non lo so Yukari …"

Sanae era grata ai suoi amici, ma allo stesso era triste perché sapeva che lei e Tsubasa non si sarebbero potuti vedere.

"Vieni con me Sanae, ti accompagno io da Tsubasa!"

Dietro le loro spalle era apparso il signor Katagiri e Sanae l' aveva seguito riconoscente.

"Puoi aspettarlo qui … vado a prenderlo e lo porto da te!"

Sanae si trovava in un piccolo spogliatoio che veniva usato di rado.

Si era seduta su una panchina ad aspettare. Il suo cuore batteva così forte che nemmeno lei riusciva a capirne il motivo, si sentiva come se lei e Tsubasa non si vedessero da tempo.

Poi la porta si era aperta ed era entrato Tsubasa.

"Sanae!"

Lei si era alzata gettandosi tra le sue braccia in lacrime per la commozione.

Tsubasa l' aveva stretta a sua volta e i due erano rimasti così per un po', senza bisogno di dirsi una parola, contenti di essere vicini.

"Non devi piangere …" le aveva detto Tsubasa, mentre delicatamente le sollevava la testa per guardare quegli occhi così belli e con una mano le asciugava le lacrime.

Era stato un attimo, i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, e lentamente le loro labbra si erano unite per darsi il loro primo bacio.

**Continua …**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.


	40. Lontani, eppur vicini

_Ringrazio tutte le persone che leggono le mie storie … buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

**Rokka getsu**

_di Sanae78_

**_Capitolo 40_**

**_Lontani, eppur vicini_**

I sei mesi erano scaduti già da un po', era primavera in Giappone, i ciliegi erano in fiore e stava per iniziare un nuovo anno scolastico.

Tutti i ragazzi della Nazionale giovanile erano stati ammessi alle superiori, perfino Ishizaki che temeva di non riuscire a superare l'esame d'ammissione.

Era sera tardi, chiusa nella sua stanza Sanae stava provando la divisa della scuola che si apprestava a frequentare insieme a tutti i suoi amici.

Aveva indossato la gonna ed aperto l'armadio per ammirarsi allo specchio.

Le donava, ma questo non le importava un granché, perché la sua testa era presa da mille altri pensieri.

Quell' anno sarebbe stato diverso dagli altri anni. Tsubasa non ci sarebbe stato e lei non avrebbe più dovuto sperare di finire in classe insieme a lui.

Era così strano rendersi conto che Tsubasa non sarebbe più apparso nel cortile scolastico con la cartella in una mano e calciando il suo amico pallone.

Sul suo letto era appoggiato proprio un pallone, quello regalatole da Tsubasa il giorno della sua partenza.

La mattina per lei era arrivata una gradita sorpresa, qualcosa che aspettava da tempo con trepidazione, una lettera dal Brasile di Tsubasa.

Non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di aprirla e solo adesso si rendeva conto di poter riuscire a farlo.

Si era seduta sul letto, aveva aperto con cura la busta e si era messa a leggere la lettera.

_Cara Sanae,_

_come stai? Spero bene!_

_Io sto bene ed inizio ad ambientarmi qui in Brasile._

_Scusami, se ti scrivo solo adesso, ma prima non mi è stato possibile._

_Grazie per essere venuta a salutarmi alla fermata dell'autobus._

_Ci siamo visti per pochissimi secondi che ci sono bastati per dirci tutto attraverso i nostri occhi._

_Avrei voluto parlarti di più, ma ho preferito regalarti il mio pallone, perché sapevo che tu avresti compreso il mio gesto._

_Pensavo che lasciarti, fosse la cosa migliore per te, ma tu presentandoti mi hai dimostrato, che per noi era meglio salutarci con un ciao, piuttosto che con un addio._

_Non credevo che ti avrei incontrata quella mattina e mi sei apparsa come una visione._

_Non mi hai mai chiesto di rinunciare a questo mio sogno e sei venuta per darmi ancora una volta il tuo sostegno, regalandomi perfino degli scarpini nuovi._

_Li ho usati per affrontare il test d'ammissione alla squadra del San Paolo che ho superato brillantemente._

_Sono così belle le scarpe che mi hai regalato che hanno suscitato l'invidia di alcuni dei miei compagni di squadra._

_Non appena sono arrivato, ho dovuto rendermi conto che per tanti di loro sono un privilegiato e dimostrare che anch' io merito di lottare, dato che ho fatto molti sacrifici per guadagnarmi questa opportunità._

_Pensa che c' era un ragazzo che aveva delle scarpe molto rovinate e piene di buchi, che da subito mi ha guardato male._

_Abbiamo dovuto disputare la prova insieme e giocando ci siamo aiutati a vicenda superando entrambi la selezione._

_Si chiama Pepe, adesso è il mio compagno di stanza qui al dormitorio ed è diventato un mio caro amico._

_Per certi versi mi ricorda un po' anche Ryo, tanto simpatico e dal cuore grande._

_Mi mancate tutti molto, tu in particolare._

_Ti prego di stare vicina a mia madre, perché, anche se non ha pianto, quando l' ho salutata, so che deve aver sofferto tanto in silenzio._

_Voglio impegnarmi al massimo per diventare al più presto un calciatore professionista e ripagare tutta la vostra fiducia._

_So che stanno per iniziare le scuole lì da voi e spero che gli esami siano andati bene per tutti._

_Spero che sia un buon anno per tutti voi e ti faccio un grosso in bocca al lupo per i tuoi studi._

_Sappi che ti scriverò ogni volta che potrò e che spero di poterti rivedere al più presto. _

_Salutami tutti!_

_A presto,_

_Tuo Tsubasa_

Sanae l' aveva riletta più volte assaporando ogni parola ed immaginandosi Tsubasa vicino a lei che le parlava.

Non sapeva quante altre lettere avrebbe dovuto leggere prima di poterlo riabbracciare di nuovo, ma era disposta ad aspettare per tutto il tempo necessario.

Quando Tsubasa le aveva telefonato quella sera, aveva capito pienamente le sue intenzioni, ma non era riuscita a rinunciare a lui, l' unico ragazzo che amava e che avrebbe sempre amato.

Aveva stretto il foglio a sé pronunciando queste parole: "Forza Tsubasa!"

Proprio in quel momento Tsubasa stava affrontando una partitella di allenamento, aveva scartato un paio di avversari e si stava apprestando a tirare in porta, quando aveva sentito la voce di Sanae che, come aveva già fatto tante volte in passato, lo incitava dicendo 'Forza Tsubasa!', per un attimo si era distratto pensando che forse stava sognando ed un avversario stava per rubargli il pallone.

Dopo essersi liberato di quel difensore, aveva tirato in porta siglando uno dei suoi magnifici goal, rimanendo immobile senza esultare.

In quell' istante si era reso conto che forse non aveva sognato, perché di sicuro Sanae dal Giappone continuava a tifare per lui.

Tsubasa e Sanae erano lontani, eppur vicini.

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Rokka getsu'_ è in Giapponese e significa _'Sei mesi'_.

_Sono consapevole che questo finale possa apparire deludente, ma sentivo giusto scriverlo in questo modo._

_Leggendo il manga mi sono convinta che i cuori di Tsubasa e Sanae siano rimasti uniti, nonostante la grande distanza che li separava._

_Le altre due 'quasi' coppie presenti in questa storia, Taro-Azumi e Yukari-Ryo, avranno entrambe una storia dedicata alla loro vicenda personale che sarà una spin-off di 'Rokka getsu', e queste due storie verranno pubblicate in successione._

_Ancora grazie a tutti!_

_Sanae78_


End file.
